The Barn Diaries
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *On Hiatus* One barn, two very different groups. Kagome rides western while Sesshomaru is the star of the hunter group. They can't possibly have anything in common right? SessxKag AU
1. The Western Clique

**Title: **The Western Clique

**Author: **Niftypaint24

**Fandom: **Inuyasha

**Prompt: **100colors#65-Fuchsia

**Word Count: **1208

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes: **The first chapter of _The Barn Diaries_. This fic is

inspired by the prompt table over at 100colors (livejournal) Written for color #65: Fuchsia

* * *

**The Barn Diaries**

***Chapter 1***

**The Western Clique**

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the center of the arena astride his four-year-old bay Quarter Horse gelding, Havoc, watching his best friend Miroku work on getting his horse's shoulder up during a spin to the right. He watched for a minute more before sighing and grumbling,

"You're doing it wrong."

Miroku stopped his three-year-old black Quarter Horse mare, Chick, and gave Inuyasha an annoyed look.

"Well if you think that you can do better, by all means…" He threw his leg over the back of the saddle and stepped to the ground.

He took a few steps toward Inuyasha and held out his hand with the reins in it.

"Humph." Inuyasha grunted as he stepped off his horse.

He walked away from Havoc and the horse stood obediently, ears forward, watching him. Inuyasha took the reins from Miroku, put a foot in the stirrup and pulled himself up into the saddle. Miroku walked over to Havoc and leaned against his side, throwing one arm over the center of the saddle.

"If you want her to pick her shoulder up, you need to keep her straight and moving off her ass." Inuyasha said as he demonstrated what he had just said and Chick did four nice spins before he stopped her.

"Okay then. What did you do to get her to do that?" Miroku asked.

"I stopped pulling her nose to the right."

Inuyasha dismounted and handed the reins back to Miroku. They both remounted their horses and Miroku again attempted to turn Chick to the right. He achieved two nice spins before she dropped her shoulder.

"More spur, less rein." Inuyasha offered.

Miroku did as told and Chick picked her shoulder back up and put more effort into the spin. Miroku stopped her, smiling.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Maybe one day you'll learn how to ride and I won't have to help you all the time."

Miroku ignored the remark and started walking Chick around the arena to cool her out. Inuyasha nudged Havoc into a lope and started around the arena at an easy pace. Both he and Miroku looked up when they heard the arena gate open. Kagome was leading her five-year-old bay overo paint gelding, Gabriel, across the arena. Inuyasha loped over towards her and sat back in his saddle slightly. Havoc needed no other cue to know he was to stop and did so, sliding a few feet.

"Show off." Kagome said as she checked her cinch.

"You're just jealous that your horse can't do that." He said with a smirk.

"He could if I wanted him to." She retorted as she put her foot into the stirrup. "But I don't want him to since he's a western pleasure horse."

"Don't you get bored going around the arena that slow?"

"No. I do other things too."

"It's just an excuse to play dress up I think." Miroku said as he joined the others.

Kagome shook her head and started walking Gabriel. The other two followed, one on either side of her.

"I don't see what your attraction to 'pleasure' is." Inuyasha said.

"It's not just pleasure. I also do showmanship, trail, and horsemanship."

"Again, I say it's because you get to play dress up." Miroku said grinning.

Kagome smiled before she said,

"I _am_ looking forward to wearing my new rail shirt at the next show. It's has fuchsia in it."

"See, what did I tell you?" Miroku said laughing.

Kagome cued Gabriel for a jog and the boys kept walking, still keeping pace at her side. Inuyasha sighed,

"Why would you want to go that slow? My horse is walking faster."

Kagome frowned.

"Shut up and go ride your horse somewhere else."

Inuyasha loped off and Miroku smiled at Kagome.

"When are you two going to just give in and start dating?"

Kagome made a face like she was going to be sick and Miroku laughed.

"You're one to talk." She said. "When are you going to ask Sango out?"

"When the time is right."

"Like...when you're both ninety?"

He frowned.

"No. Are you going to that stupid fair show?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, we all have to. Sango and I are doing the western all-around events and you and Yasha are suppose to do your reining thing."

"Why us? It's stupid and it's in conjunction with that hunter show."

"Hey I'm happy. I get to check out cute guys wearing breaches." Kagome laughed.

"I'm glad to say that I don't share your excitement."

"So am I." She commented dryly.

"Is Sango here yet?"

"Yeah, she should be on her way to the arena. I swear it takes her a year to tack up."

Miroku laughed and Kagome started to drift towards the rail, so he moved out of her way and again sat in the middle of the arena. He didn't have to wait very long before he saw Sango walking through the arena gate. She led her eight-year-old black tobiano gelding, Cort, across the arena towards a smiling Miroku.

"Hi."

A weak smile was her reply as she put her foot in the stirrup of her saddle and climbed up onto Cort's back.

"How's it going?" He asked as she adjusted her saddle.

"Okay."

"Just okay?" He prodded playfully.

She gave him a sideways glance.

"It's great, alright?"

He winced at the hostility in her voice. He knew better then to press any further and left her alone as she walked off. He sat and watched as she picked up the jog and caught up to Kagome. Whatever she had been angry about didn't show as she greeted Kagome with a cheerful 'hello'. Inuyasha stopped Havoc next to Miroku and the horse dropped his head, grateful for the break from loping around.

"Havoc's looking good." Miroku commented.

"It's about time."

"We need to come up with a way to con the girls into bathing our horses for that show."

"I forgot all about that stupid thing. When is it again?"

"Saturday."

"Kagome is never going to go for giving our horses baths."

The two sat thinking, watching the girls as they were now working their horses at the lope.

"What if we say that we're not going to worry about if they're clean or not. Then they'll do it for us. You know how it bothers them."

Miroku thought about Inuyasha's plan for a moment, then found it's flaw.

"Kaede will never go for that. You know Kagome will tell her and then she'll jump all over us."

"True. Well, I guess we're stuck then."

"It's looking that way."

Kagome loped over and stopped Gabriel in front of Miroku.

"What the hell did you do?" She asked angrily.

"What?! I didn't _do_ anything."

"She's awfully mad at you. You must have done something."

"I didn't I swear. All I've said to her today is 'hi'. That's it. She came into the arena that way."

"Did you piss Sango off again?" Inuyasha asked laughing.

"No. I didn't _do_ anything." Miroku said upset.

Kagome frowned.

"Whatever it was, you better fix it. She's absolutely no fun to be around when you've made her mad."

"Mad at me for what?! I didn't do anything." Miroku protested.


	2. The Hunter Clique

**Title: **The Hunter Clique

**Author: **Niftypaint24

**Fandom: **Inuyasha

**Prompt: **100colors#10-Grey

**Word Count: **1241

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes: **The second chapter of _The Barn Diaries_. Written for color #10: Grey

And just a warning that there's likely to be some OOCness going on. ;)

* * *

**THE BARN DIARIES**

***CHAPTER 2***

**The Hunter Clique**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down Kouga!" Jaken yelled across the arena at Kouga, who had just jumped his eight-year-old warmblood gelding, Vertigo, over a three foot oxer.

He continued to canter down the line and jump a second oxer. Once he was over it and starting towards his next jump, Jaken yelled,

"Stop! Bring your horse over here. Now!"

Kouga sighed heavily and brought Vertigo down to a trot, making his way towards Jaken, who was standing on the deck above the jumping arena. Kouga silently thanked God that Jaken had decided to give the lesson today from the deck and not the center of the arena as he normally did. This way, he would be out of range for Jaken to hit him with a dressage whip.

"Are you trying to bury your horse into the jumps?" Jaken asked.

"No." Kouga answered.

"When are you going to start _riding_ your horse instead of just hanging on for the ride?"

"He's a little hot today."

"So go lunge him! How long have you been taking lessons from me? That's no excuse. You know better!"

"Sorry." Kouga begrudgingly apologized.

Jaken crossed his arms and mumbled something under his breath.

"Now take that line again, under control this time."

Kouga turned Vertigo away from the rail and picked up the canter. He took the two jumps with better success then the first time and then cantered down the rail to where the other students were waiting for their chance to jump the course. He broke down to a walk and stopped next to the star of the barn, Sesshomaru.

"Thanks. Now he's all pissed off before I go." Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

"You have nothing to worry about golden boy. You could fall off and it would be the greatest thing he's ever seen."

Sesshomaru frowned while Kikyo and Rin giggled.

"Okay Sesshomaru." Jaken yelled.

Sesshomaru shortened the length of his reins and nudged his seven-year-old dapple grey warmblood gelding, Xerxes, into a trot. He trotted half a circle, then picked up the canter and went to the first jump. The jump was as textbook as it could be, as was the rest of his course. When he completed it, he trotted back to the group and again sat with Xerxes on a loose rein.

"That was fantastic Sesshomaru." Kikyo said as she trotted away from the group on her twelve-year-old chestnut thoroughbred gelding, Maximus.

"I don't know why you don't just go out with her." Kouga said smiling.

Sesshomaru looked at him with a blank expression.

"She's not my type." He answered.

"She's really into you though. Not unlike every other girl in the barn."

"Your point?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"I'm just saying that only a fool turns down a woman who offers herself to him."

"Where did you come up with that nonsense?"

Kouga shrugged.

"My friend that rides with Kaede told me that once."

Sesshomaru shook his head thinking of the group that his younger brother rode with.

"You're such a jerk sometimes Kouga." Rin said, totally disgusted.

"Oh Rin, you know you want me." Kouga said with a smirk.

She smiled.

"Yeah Kouga. I can hardly contain myself with you being so close and all."

Kikyo returned to the group smiling.

"Rin, let's go!" Jaken yelled.

Rin did as told and trotted her ten-year-old bay thoroughbred gelding, Waverly, away from the group. Kikyo returned to her spot next to Sesshomaru.

"Are you going to be jumping at the fair Saturday?" She asked him in an attempt to start a conversation. She already knew that he was.

"Yes. Aren't we all?" He asked, continuing to watch Rin jump the course.

"Well I thought that since it wasn't a _real _show that you might not be going."

"It's good practice for the bigger shows."

She nodded in agreement.

"Okay Kouga, take the course again. Then I want all of you to come over here." Jaken said as Rin finished the course.

Kouga left the group as Rin returned.

"That was a nice course Rin." Sesshomaru said.

She smiled and looked over at the scowling Kikyo.

"Thank you. It felt nice." She replied.

"You need to keep your back flatter." Kikyo said irritably.

"We'll if you're going to get nit picky Kikyo…you need to not shove your ass out over the fence." Rin countered.

Sesshomaru tried hard not to laugh. He found it very amusing when the two supposed best friends started bickering. Kikyo was always talking down to Rin, probably because he paid more attention to her. Kouga had finished the course and was now over by Jaken. Sesshomaru was the first to notice and started walking his horse over there.

"Ladies, while we're young!" Jaken yelled.

Kikyo and Rin stopped their fight and walked over to the others, making sure to give each other dirty looks along the way.

"Okay, we have the fair show this weekend. I know it's a small show, but we're going to treat it as though it's a big one. Yes, Kikyo, this means that we're braiding mains and tails. Yes, Kouga, this means that you _are _cleaning your tack. And yes, this means that you are giving your horses _full_ baths."

"Did you send in the pre-entries?" Kouga asked.

Jaken sighed.

"No, because there are no pre-entries for this show. You'll sign up in the morning when we get there."

"We're not going the night before?" Kikyo asked.

"No, there are no stalls."

"Are you serious? What are we suppose to do with the horses in between classes?"

"Kikyo, trust me. You will survive without a stall."

"What time do we need to be at the barn Saturday?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Six. Okay now that that's settled, good lesson everyone. I didn't have to yell at you all that much today." Jaken looked at Kouga as he said the last sentence.

The four students then started for the arena gate.

"How do we know what classes we'll be in since he didn't pre-enter us?" Kikyo asked Sesshomaru as he opened the gate for all of them.

"I would assume we'll see when we get the class list at the show."

"Well how do we know what to prepare for?"

"I'm sure there will be the same classes that we're normally in."

"Why are you so worried about it Kikyo?" Rin asked annoyed at all of her stupid questions.

"I'd just like to know what I'm showing in is all."

"It's just a stupid fair show." Kouga said as they approached the barn.

"It's still a show and we're representing this barn and we should do our best." Kikyo spat.

"Sure Kikyo. That's what I was thinking too." Kouga said rolling his eyes. "Hey Sesshomaru, you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure." He answered.

They all dismounted and headed for the cross-ties to un-tack. Kikyo stood with her hands on her hips.

"You're not going to invite us?" She said angrily.

Kouga looked up at her as he took Vertigo's bridle off.

"No." He said flatly.

"And why not?!"

"You're a pain in the ass." He answered honestly.

Sesshomaru and Rin laughed as Kikyo balled her hands into fists.

"Ooo Kouga. You're such…such a…ooo!" She threw her helmet onto a bench angrily, startling her horse.

"Good one." Kouga said sarcastically as he pulled his saddle off his horse.


	3. Dropping By

**Title: **Dropping By

**Author: **Niftypaint24

**Fandom: **Inuyasha

**Prompt: **100colors#81-Mango

**Word Count: **441

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes: **The third chapter of _The Barn Diaries_. Written for color #81: Mango

* * *

**THE BARN DIARIES**

***CHAPTER 3***

**Dropping By**

* * *

Kagome had just finished clipping Gabriel for the show and was now leading him into the wash rack so she could start giving him his bath. She clipped the cross ties to the sides of his halter before taking off his lead rope and tossing it onto the ground outside the wash rack. Once she knew he was secure, she headed back to her and Sango's tack room to grab her bathing supplies humming along with the song that was currently playing on her i-pod. After returning to the wash rack, she dumped the contents of her bathing bucket out, then poured a generous amount of shampoo into it and then filled the bucket with water.

Oblivious to anything other then the song she was listing to and the task of rinsing her horse off, she didn't notice when someone walked into the wash rack beside the one she was in. She jumped and 'eeped' when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around, yanking her earphones out. She was greeted by a grinning wolf youkai.

"Hi." He said after a second, recovering from his 'love struck' reaction to her.

"Uh, hi. Can I help you?" Kagome asked as she hit pause on her i-pod.

"I was looking for Miroku. Have any idea where he is?"

Kagome nodded and began to add shampoo to Gabriel's already damp tail.

"He was out in the arena the last time I saw him."

"Great. I'm Kouga by the way."

He held out his hand and Kagome did the same, hesitating when she realized her hand was covered in shampoo suds.

"I'm Kagome." She rinsed off her hand before finally taking his and shaking it.

"Smells good." He commented.

"What does?" She asked returning to Gabriel's tail.

"The shampoo."

"Oh. It's just Suave." She answered smiling. "_Mango_ Suave." She said with a laugh.

"Are you going to the show tomorrow?"

Kagome looked up at him curiously.

"Yeah?" She asked, wondering how he knew about it.

"I ride with Jaken in the hunter barn. We'll be there too." Kouga explained.

"Really?" Kagome asked. "So you ride with Yasha's brother?"

"Yeah." He answered before quickly changing the subject. "We should hang out at the fair after classes."

"Okay." Kagome agreed with a nod. "It'd be fun to hang out with some other riders for a change."

Kouga frowned momentarily. He hadn't meant that they should hang out as a group, but if it meant that he could spend time with her then he'd suffer through it.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow." He said grinning.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed returning his smile. "See you then."


	4. Purple's Purple

**Title:** Purple's Purple

**Author: **Niftypaint24

**Fandom: **Inuyasha

**Prompt: **100colors#73-Royal Purple

**Word Count: **539

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes: **The fourth chapter of The Barn Diaries. Written for 100colors prompt #73-Royal Purple

**

* * *

**

The Barn Diaries

*Chapter 4*

Purple's Purple

* * *

Kouga climbed up the solid oil-field pipe fencing of the western barn's arena and sat down on the top rail. Miroku and Sango were in the center of the arena facing away from him, sitting astride their horses and apparently having an important conversation. When they failed to notice him he jumped off of the fence and began walking across the arena towards them.

"Hey!" He called out when he was a few feet away.

Both Miroku and Sango turned in their saddles so they could see who had called out to them.

"Oh. Hey Kouga." Miroku said turning Chic to face him. "What's up."

"You're taking forever." Kouga said in annoyance. "I've already ridden, bathed, and braided my horse."

"Sorry, but Sango's been instructing me on which shirt I should wear tomorrow."

"Does it matter?" Kouga asked before thinking.

"Yes." Sango replied coolly. "You should wear that royal purple shirt you have. That color looks really good on Chic. I'll loan you that saddle blanket I have that's that color with sand in it. Then you'll be the complete package."

Miroku nodded, though everything she had said went in one ear and out the other. He didn't care what color he wore, but he would make sure it was the one she suggested. He'd do anything to stay in her good graces.

"Well, I think Cort and I are done for the day. I'll see you in the wash-rack Miroku." Sango pulled Cort around and headed towards the arena gate. "See you later Kouga."

"Bye Sango." He said with a halfhearted wave. Once she was far enough away he turned his attention back to Miroku. "What the hell's the difference between purple and _royal_ purple?"

"I have no idea." Miroku admitted. "The good news is I only own one purple shirt, so that must be the one she's talking about."

"You're whipped." Kouga snickered.

"You can't be whipped if you're not getting any." Miroku sighed.

"Speaking of getting some... What's the deal with Kagome?"

Miroku eyed his friend carefully.

"Why?"

"I met her today finally." Kouga shrugged. "She seeing anyone?"

"Not that I know of."

"Really?" Kouga asked astonished.

"I don't know. It's not like we talk about it." Miroku shook his head. "Bad idea Kouga." He added once he noticed Kouga grinning like a fool.

"Why? If she's not dating anyone I don't see-"

"Trust me. You'd be better off picking some other girl to drool over. What about some of the girls you ride with?"

"I'd rather shoot myself in the foot then spend any time with Kikyo. And Rin's...I don't know. Rin's Rin. It'd be weird."

"Well just don't say I didn't warn you."

"What exactly are you warning me about?"

"She's not easily wooed for one." Miroku offered.

"Oh." Kouga gave a fanged smile. "She shot you down huh?"

"That's a rather degrading way of putting it." Miroku muttered.

Kouga began laughing and Miroku shook his head before heading towards the gate.

"Aww, don't be like that." Kouga teased before following him on foot.

"We'll talk after you get shot down."

"If I get shot down, it'll be in a blaze of glory."

Miroku laughed despite his best attempt not to.


	5. Show Daze

**Title**: Show Daze

**Author: **Niftypaint24

**Fandom: **Inuyasha

**Prompt: **100colors#40-Khaki

**Word Count: **516

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes: **The fifth chapter of _The Barn Diaries_. Written for 100colors prompt #40-Khaki

* * *

**The Barn Diaries**

***Chapter 5***

**Show Daze**

* * *

"This sucks. I'm going to check out the mid-way. You coming Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he and the others sat in the bleachers watching the never ending hunter classes.

Both he and Miroku stood up.

"Coming ladies?" Miroku asked smiling.

"No, I think we'll stay here." Kagome answered smiling as she pushed Inuyasha out of her line of vision, so she could watch Sesshomaru's course.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe that you find guys wearing spandex attractive." After a slight pause he added. "Or my brother."

"Hey, they're man enough to wear it. That's more then we could say for either of you." Sango said.

"And it's not spandex. You sure seemed to enjoy watching that Kikyo chick wearing it." Kagome said.

"That's different. Girls are meant to wear stuff like that."

Both Kagome and Sango glared at Inuyasha. Miroku grabbed his arm and started walking down the bleachers.

"It's best to leave now before you get hit, or worse."

"Call us if your classes start before we get back." Inuyasha hollered over his shoulder.

Kagome waved a hand at him, then started clapping as Sesshomaru did his closing circle.

"She never claps like that for me." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

Miroku laughed.

"Would you just admit that you like her?"

"I _do not _like her."

"Then why are you jealous?"

"Who said I was?"

Miroku shook his head as they started down the midway.

"Inuyasha it's painfully obvious that you like her. I know she likes you also, would you just get it over with and ask her out?" Inuyasha didn't respond. "Okay then, I'm going to tell Kouga that she's fair game. He's had a thing for her forever. Well forever for him." Miroku added thinking of how Kouga had just met Kagome the day before.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku smiled, knowing that he had touched a nerve.

"He asked me about her yesterday."

"What about her?" Inuyasha questioned.

"He asked me if she was seeing anyone. I told him that I didn't know, but I don't think he bought it."

"Kagome would never be interested in someone like him."

"Why not? Maybe she likes your brother's type better. She sure did seem to enjoy watching him jump."

Inuyasha stopped and turned back towards the arena. Miroku laughed then asked,

"What?"

"Maybe we should go back." Inuyasha replied.

"Why? So you can check up on her? I thought you weren't jealous." Miroku teased.

"I'm not. I just thought that we should have paid more attention to what class they're on. Maybe we don't have as much time as we thought we did."

"They're on class twenty. Kagome and Sango are in class thirty. Plus there's a lunch break in between English and western."

"Oh. Well, then I guess we're okay then."

Miroku nodded then started down the midway again. He almost walked into a trash can as he watched a girl in a khaki colored mini skirt walk past them.

"Nice one." Inuyasha laughed.

"I can't help it. That skirt was on the verge of being a scrap of fabric."


	6. Fair Food

**Title:** Fair Food

**Author: **Niftypaint24

**Fandom: **Inuyasha

**Prompt: **100colors#1-Red

**Word Count: **404

**Rating: **G

**Author's Notes: **The sixth chapter of _The Barn Diaries_. Written for 100colors prompt #1-Red

**

* * *

**

The Barn Diaries

*Chapter 6*

Fair Food

* * *

"So Kagome, you should come over to our side of the barn sometime." Kouga said as he and Kagome sat down at one of the many picnic tables in the open-air food court to eat lunch.

Tables were hard to come by, so she saved a seat for Sango while she went to get a corn dog. Kagome smiled, "Yeah I'd love to. Jumping looks like fun."

"I'll give you a lesson." Kouga offered cheerfully.

"Do you think that you are qualified for that?" Kouga turned around recognizing Sesshomaru's voice.

Kagome turned also and looked up at Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Kagome, this is Rin and that's Sesshomaru." Kouga introduced them, putting a slight amount of anger behind Sesshomaru's name.

"Hi." Kagome said to them both smiling.

Two other people that had been at the table got up and left, leaving space for Sesshomaru and Rin.

"You don't want to take a lesson from Kouga." Rin offered as she and Sesshomaru sat down, setting their plates down on the plastic red and white checkered table cloth.

Sango showed up and sat down in the seat that Kagome had saved for her.

"Oh no? Then who do you suggest?" Kagome asked jokingly.

"Oh defiantly Sesshomaru." Rin answered immediately.

"You're just saying that because you're in love with him." Kouga said snidely before taking a drink of his Coke.

Rin glared at him as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Well I think either of them would be a good choice." Sango said smiling.

"You should come too Sango." Kagome said happily.

"I'd love to. Do you have lesson horses?" She asked.

"Sure do. Really great ones." Rin answered.

"Great then it's settled. So you'll be over?" Kouga asked.

"Um, maybe Tuesday afternoon?" Kagome said looking to Sango for conformation. She nodded and took a bite of her corn dog. "We better get back and get changed and start warming our horses up." Kagome said to Sango as she stood.

Sango and Kouga stood up also.

"I'll walk back with you." Kouga said as he threw his empty plate away in a nearby trash can.

"Fantastic, you can help me with my chaps." Kagome said smiling.

Kouga raised his eyebrows.

"Does that mean that we're dating now?" He asked.

Kagome playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"You're too funny."

Rin acted like she was going to be sick and Sango laughed, while Sesshomaru smirked.


	7. Unwanted Competition

**Title:** Unwanted Competition

**Author: **Niftypaint24

**Fandom: **Inuyasha

**Prompt: **100colors#4-Blue

**Word Count: **400

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes: **The seventh chapter of _The Barn Diaries_. Written for 100colors prompt #4-Blue

**

* * *

**

THE BARN DIARIES

*Chapter 7*

Unwanted Competition

* * *

"Look at him standing at the gate waiting for her. Jeez, could he be anymore obvious?" Inuyasha said angrily to Miroku as they sat on their horses in the warm up arena.

Kouga stood near the main arena gate waiting for Kagome to come out of her class. Miroku unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt saying, "Damn it's hot today. Why couldn't the western classes be in the morning when the fog was still around? And why the hell is reining _always_ the last freaking class of the day?"

Inuyasha continued to rant, oblivious to Miroku's own ranting.

"And what's with his being at _our_ trailer? Doesn't he have his own trailer to hang out at?"

"I believe that he was helping Kagome change." Miroku answered slyly.

"What?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sango said that he helped Kagome pick out which shirt to wear and then helped her with her chaps."

"You're full of shit."

Miroku laughed.

"No, I'm completely serious. Even Kaede asked me if they were dating and why she hadn't heard anything about it."

Inuyasha groaned.

"That bastard. Moving in on my territory." He narrowed his eyes.

"_Your territory_? I thought that you didn't like her?"

"I uh…don't, but still there's got to be plenty of girls in his barn to choose from. Why does he have to come over to ours?"

Miroku laughed again.

"I wasn't aware that you could only date people from your own barn."

"Shut up." Inuyasha grumbled as he turned Havoc around and loped off as Kagome came out of the arena holding a blue ribbon.

Miroku whistled as Sango was announced as the second place winner. Kagome handed her ribbon to Kouga smiling.

"You make a fantastic groom. I think that you should come to all my shows."

"Hey if I don't have one, it's a date."

Kagome smiled as Sango rode up next to her.

"Great job Kags! You just clinched the high point buckle for sure. I think I'm reserve."

"Thanks Sango. I'm sure you won reserve."

"Let's go tie the horses up and change real quick so we can watch Miroku's run." Sango said heading in the direction of the horse trailer.

"Okay. Are you still going to play shadow?" She asked Kouga looking down at him.

"Sure." He said following the two girls to the trailer.

Once there, he un-tacked their horses while the girls changed.


	8. Let It Fly

**Title:** Let It Fly

**Author: **Niftypaint24

**Fandom: **Inuyasha

**Prompt:** 100colors #94-Sand

**Word Count: **942

**Rating: **G

**Author's Notes: **The eighth chapter of _The Barn Diaries_. Written for 100colors prompt #94-Sand

**

* * *

**

THE BARN DIARIES

*Chapter 8*

Let It Fly

* * *

The girls and Kouga made it back to the arena in time to watch Miroku's reining pattern. They were making their way up into the bleachers as Miroku was walking Chick to the center of the arena. They happened to find Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kikyo so they sat with them.

"So what exactly is he doing?" Rin asked Sango.

"He's going to be doing pattern five I think." Sango answered, keeping her focus on Miroku.

"Oh." Rin answered having no idea what the meant.

Kagome smiled and leaned over to explain the class to Rin.

"In reining there are set patterns and the judge or the show staff pick one for each class and everyone does the same pattern. When you walk into the arena you start with a score of seventy and you can get pluses or minuses depending on how well or how badly you do. It can go as high as plus or negative two."

"What are the cones for?" Rin asked.

"They're markers. They're there to help you judge distances."

"Sounds complicated." Kikyo mumbled.

"Not really." Kagome answered with a shake of her head.

"What are the requirements for this pattern?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Don't quote me 'cause it's been forever since I've looked at them, but I think for pattern five you start in the center. You do three circles on the left lead. The first two are big and fast and the third is small and slow. Then you stop in the center of the arena and do four spins to the left. Then you do the same thing on the right lead. After that you pick up the left lead again and do a big fast circle, change leads at the center, then run a big fast circle on the right lead and change leads again at the center. You continue around the arena, without closing that last circle, and run down the left side of the arena past the second cone, and do a rollback to the right. Then you go around and do the same thing on the other side, but to the left of course. You go back around the arena and do a sliding stop where you did your previous rollback. Then back up roughly ten feet and stop to show that you've completed the pattern." Kagome took a deep breath.

"That's a lot to remember." Rin groaned.

"I thought you said you didn't know the pattern?" Kouga teased.

Kagome smiled and gave a little shrug.

"I'm good with patterns."

As they watched Miroku and Chick run thorough the pattern Kagome and Sango would cheer whenever they completed a spin or a sliding stop. After his final stop Miroku walked Chick over to the opposite side of the arena then dismounted and pulled her bridle off to show the bit to the judge.

"Why does he have to show the bit to the judge?" Kikyo asked.

"So they can be sure that the bit is a legal one." Sango answered.

Miroku's score of seventy-one was announced and the next rider entered the arena.

"Isn't your brother in this class Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Half brother and yes, he is." He answered.

"Inuyasha's the next rider." Kagome offered.

When Inuyasha entered the arena on Havoc Kagome moved to the edge of her bleacher seat and waited expectantly. Sango noticed and grinned.

"What are you getting all excited for?" She asked raising one eyebrow. "You watch him ride everyday."

"I'm not excited about watching _him_." Kagome defended herself. "I'm excited to see Havoc go."

"Un huh." Sango said skeptically.

"I'm excited to see Inuyasha ride." Kikyo threw into the conversation.

"Of course you are." Rin mumbled.

As Inuyasha progressed through the pattern all the girls of the group began cheering for him. His last sliding stop sent sand flying everywhere and Havoc slid further then any of the other ten horses in the class. When Inuyasha rode over to the judge for his bit check, Kagome hopped up and started down the steps of the bleachers.

"Where ya going?" Kouga called after her.

"I wanna go congratulate him. There's no way he won't win." She answered as she reached the bottom of the steps.

"What's the big deal?" Kouga asked no one in particular. "It's just a class."

"It's a jackpot class." Sango corrected, having noticed the jealousy in Kouga's voice. "If he wins he wins about four hundred dollars and a belt buckle I think."

"Oooo. Big deal." Kouga said rolling his eyes.

"If you're so upset at the idea of her being around him, why don't you go with her?" Rin suggested.

"Or chain her to yourself so she can't go anywhere without you ever again." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Shut up."

"Am I missing something?" Sango asked. "I didn't realize you two were that close."

"They're not. At least I'm sure that's the case as far as Kagome's concerned." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Seriously, shut up man." Kouga grumbled.

"Well I better go make sure we get things packed up." Sango said as she stood.

"You guys are leaving?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah. We've got to get the horses home." Sango said annoyed that she had to state the obvious.

"You mean you had to haul your horses here yourself?" Kikyo asked in shock.

"We always do to smaller shows."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Sango said with a shake of her head. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later."

"We should meet back here later and go to the rodeo." Rin suggested happily.

"Okay." Sango agreed. "I'll let the others know. How about we meet around six-thirty?"

"Alright." Rin nodded answering for the group. "We'll see you guys then."


	9. And They Call The Thing Rodeo

Title: And They Call The Thing Rodeo

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors92-Tumbleweed

Word Count: 497

Rating: M (slight innuendo)

Author's Notes: The ninth chapter of The Barn Diaries. Written for 100colors prompt #92-Tumbleweed

* * *

THE BARN DIARIES

*Chapter 9*

**And They Call The Thing Rodeo**

* * *

"I've never been to a rodeo before." Kikyo admitted as the group climbed the steps of the main grandstand of the fairgrounds.

"They can be really fun." Kagome said with a smile. "We know some of the people in it."

"Really?" Kikyo asked excitedly. "Who?"

"I'll point them out when they're up."

The group finally reached the top of the grandstand and walked down the aisle of bench seats until they got to their preferred spot. Inuyasha made sure that he sat next to Kagome, with Sango on her other side, forcing Kouga to sit on the end next to Rin. Miroku sat at the opposite end, next to Sango of course. Sesshomaru sat between Rin and Kikyo who had chosen to sit next to Inuyasha for two reasons, this way she could still hear Kagome, and she thought Inuyasha was the cutest guy of the group. They carried on a random conversation while they waited for the actual rodeo to start.

"Oh cool! Tumbleweed Joe is here." Sango said turning to Kagome.

"Who's Tumbleweed Joe?" Kouga asked leaning forward as he did.

"He's the rodeo clown." Kagome answered.

"For some reason they think he's hilarious." Inuyasha mumbled.

"He _is_ hilarious."

Kagome elbowed him in the ribs, knocking him into Kikyo.

"Jeez Kags! You almost made me knock out Kikyo."

"It's okay Inuyasha." Kikyo said sweetly.

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kouga all looked at her in shock. Had she just been...nice?

"What the hell was that?" Kouga asked quietly.

Sesshomaru glanced at him.

"Maybe hell's frozen over." He replied.

"Be nice." Rin reprimanded them both.

Kagome and Sango had also noticed Kikyo's overly-sweet reaction. They hadn't known her very long, but she didn't seem the type that would let something go as easily as she had. They exchanged a sly look before Kagome leaned closer to Inuyasha and grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

"Hey!" He protested grabbing her hand. "What the hell?!"

"Are you wearing you're belt buckle?" She asked.

"Yes." He jerked his shirt from her hand.

"Is it the one you won today?"

"Yes." He answered confused. "Why?"

Kagome grinned.

"I think you've got yourself a bunny."

"A bunny... No." He half gasped, turning to look at Kikyo.

"What?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"Definitely."

"A bunny?" Kikyo asked, hostility beginning to creep into her voice.

"A buckle bunny." Inuyasha offered with a smirk.

"What's a buckle bunny?" Kouga asked jumping into the conversation.

Kagome leaned forward enthusiastically.

"A _buckle bunny_ is a girl who follows cowboys around based on the size of their belt buckles."

"They normally don't ride." Sango added.

"I _ride_." Kikyo spat.

"So do they. Just not horses." Kagome said with a giggle.

Kikyo blushed slightly, before folding her arms across her chest.

"This is stupid. I'm not a buckle bunny."

Kouga laughed.

"So you're one of those 'save a horse, ride a cowboy' girls huh?"

"Shut your mouth Kouga!" Kikyo hissed.


	10. Money, Money, Money

**Title:** Money Money Money

**Author: **Niftypaint24

**Fandom: **Inuyasha

**Prompt:** 100colors #93-Cotton Candy

**Word Count: **231

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes: **The tenth chapter if _The Barn Diaries_. Written for 100colors prompt #93-Cotten Candy

**

* * *

**

THE BARN DAIRES

*Chapter 10*

Money Money Money

* * *

"I can't believe she denied being a bunny." Kagome said unable to suppress a snicker.

"I can't believe that Inuyasha offered to take her home." Sango added.

"Or that she was faking a headache." Rin joined in.

"Ladies." Miroku said smoothly. "Let's play nice."

"Oh! Stop!" Kagome cried.

"What?" Kouga asked looking around for whatever had caused her reaction.

"Cotton candy."

He looked down at her smiling.

"Really?"

"It's a fair classic. You _have_ to have it at least once."

Kagome jumped in line before turning to what was left of the group.

"Anyone else want anything?"

"I want a candied apple." Sango chirped turning towards Miroku. "And I think you want to buy it for me."

"I had been thinking of that actually." Miroku played along.

Kagome stepped up to the window.

"One large cotton candy please."

"Seven dollars." The guy behind the window said as he reached for her cotton candy.

Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out her money.

"Oh no. I only have a five."

"I'll buy it for you Kagome." Kouga offered as he pulled out his wallet. "Shit. I thought I had another twenty."

"Here." Sesshomaru offered, holding out a twenty towards Kagome.

"Thanks." She said taking the bill from him, their eyes locking as Sesshomaru held onto the bill a little longer then necessary.

Sango smiled to herself as she watched their exchange.

"What?" Miroku asked quietly, picking up on her smile.

"Nothing." She answered. "Yet anyway."


	11. Sparks

**Title:** Sparks

**Author: **Niftypaint24

**Fandom: **Inuyasha

**Prompt: **100colors#6-Green

**Word Count: **809

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes:** The eleventh chapter of _The Barn Diaries_. Written for 100colors prompt #6-Green

**

* * *

**

THE BARN DAIRIES

*Chapter 11*

Sparks

* * *

Miroku and Sango had momentarily separated from the rest of the group to go in search of the mini donut stand, while everyone else stayed on the midway debating on whether or not to ride any of the rides. Rin planted her feet at the end of the line for the massive ferris wheel.

"Come on Sesshomaru. Please go on this with me. I don't want to ride by myself." Rin pleaded.

"I'll pass."

"Ugh. Kagome?" Rin turned to her next victim.

"Sorry Rin. I don't ride rides at the fair." Kagome said reluctantly. "I mean, they're only put together to last two weeks tops. It freaks me out."

"They're completely safe." Kouga interjected. "If they weren't, people wouldn't be allowed to ride them."

"Does that mean you'll go with me Kouga?" Rin asked sweetly. "I'll pay for you ticket." She threw in as a bonus.

"Fine." Kouga relented with a overly-dramatic sigh. "Once."

"Yay!" Rin squealed as she latched herself onto his upper arm. "Thank you."

"Sure." He mumbled as she drug him towards the line.

Sesshomaru and Kagome stood just outside the railing for the line and watched as Rin and Kouga neared the front of it. When they were the next ones in line, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"Would you like to go on it?" He asked.

Kagome turned towards him.

"I... I thought you didn't want to go on it?"

"I don't."

"Then why are you asking me?"

"I think it would be good for you to go on it." He replied with a slight grin.

Kagome studied his face for a moment.

"You just want to see me freak out."

Sesshomaru laughed.

"Not entirely. It's almost time for the fireworks. I bet they'll be spectacular from up there."

He turned towards the ferris wheel and Kagome felt her resolve slip a little. She was always adamant about not riding the rides at the fair, but there was something about his offer that she honestly didn't want to pass up. He turned back to face her, taking her off guard when he smiled.

"I'll pay for your ticket."

Kagome laughed.

"Okay." Kagome relented. "But if something happens and that thing falls apart with us on it, you better use some of your freakish youkai powers to save me."

"Freakish youkai powers?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yeah, you know the ones that will let you live and me die." She grinned before she started towards the line. "I'll never forgive you if you let me die."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed as he followed her. Did she actually think there was a possibility that they could die? And that if something did happen, he wouldn't protect her?

"Rin's going to kill you, you know." Kagome's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"I doubt she could inflict very much damage." He replied smoothly as he pulled out his wallet to pay for their tickets.

They were ushered to the next available basket and Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to get on first. Once they were both seated and the bar that held them in was secure, the basket lurched forward. Kagome gripped the rail in front of her to the point that her knuckles turned white. Sesshomaru noticed and in an attempt to seem more at ease, placed his arm behind her on the back of the basket.

"Calm down." He attempted to sooth her as he reconsidered his decision to take her on the ride. They weren't even ten feet off of the ground yet and she looked like she was ready to get hysterical. "You're completely safe."

Kagome turned to him with wide eyes.

"This was a bad idea." She whimpered before she turned her body and flung herself into his arms as best she could with the way they were seated and buried her face into his chest.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around her before it even fully registered what was happening.

"... It's alright Kagome."

She shook her head and clutched onto his shirt.

"I promise you're going to live through this." He continued to reassure her, unsure of just _why_ he was doing it. After a second's thought he knew the answer, he felt responsible. He had pushed her into this and now she was upset. "Kagome-"

The first fireworks of the night went off and Kagome screamed. He was caught between the desire to comfort her and the need to laugh.

"It's just the fireworks." He said calmly. "Look."

She shook her head 'no' but after the fifth boom, she turned her head slightly so she could see. They had just reached the top of the ferris wheel when the sixth and seventh fireworks went off and she actually sat up a little.

"They're pretty." She commented to herself as the sky exploded into shimmering green sparks.

Sesshomaru smiled.

"I told you." He teased.


	12. Day's End

Title: Day's End

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #84-Midnight

Word Count: 215

Rating: T

Author's Notes: The twelfth chapter of The Barn Diaries. Written for 100colors prompt #84-Midnight

**

* * *

**

The Barn Diaries

*CHAPTER 12*

**Day's End**

**

* * *

**

Kagome and Sango arrived at Kagome's house just before midnight. Sango was staying the night at Kagome's so the two could head to the barn together early the following morning. The two quickly changed into their pajamas before climbing into bed.

"So you and Kouga huh?" Sango asked with a giggle.

"Uh, no." Kagome replied at once. "Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy, but... No."

"He sure seems smitten with you." Sango commented whimsically.

"_Smitten_?" Kagome asked. "Been reading you're romance novels again Sango?"

"I just can't seem to keep away from them." She admitted.

Silence fell upon the dark room and several moments pasted before Sango spoke again.

"Are you still awake?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Kagome answered, also whispering.

"What was with the look between you and Yasha's brother tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"When he gave you that twenty."

"...oh." Kagome answered, remembering the moment and smiling. "I don't know. Do you think it was something?" She asked sounding hopeful.

"It sure seemed like something to me." Sango assured her.

Kagome smiled then asked, "Hey Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we whispering?"

The two started laughing. Kagome decided that she wouldn't share her embarrassing ferris wheel fiasco. Though the thought of how he had attempted to comfort her made her smile again.


	13. Morning Interrogation

Title: Morning Interrogation

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #88-Navy

Word Count: 363

Rating: T

Author's Notes: The thirteenth chapter of The Barn Diaries. Written for 100colors prompt #88-Navy

* * *

The Barn Diaries

*CHAPTER 13*

**Morning Interrogation**

* * *

"So because I never got a straight answer out of you _or_ Sesshomaru last night," Kouga began with a slight amount of hostility in his tone. "What was up with you going on the ferris wheel with him after you _both_ refused to go on it with Rin?"

Kouga sat on a bench near where Kagome and Sango20were tacking up their horses for their morning ride.

"Kags! You went on a ride?" Sango asked shocked.

Kagome shrugged before throwing her navy saddle pad onto Gabriel's back.

"Sesshomaru managed to talk me into it." She answered thinking of how that wouldn't accurately describe what had transpired.

"You hate those kind of rides." Sango pointed out.

"If I had know you would have budged on the subject, I would have made you ride with me." Kouga folded his arms across his chest. "And what was up with the tears."

Kagome blushed.

"I had a momentary panic attack." She admitted.

"So," Sango began with a grin. "Did he help you out with that?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at how he had reacted to her freaking out. He'd been sweet about it and did his best to comfort her.

"Yes." She answered after a moment.

"I'm sure he was a regular knight in shining armor." Kouga scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"He was." Kagome said firmly, annoyed with Kouga's attitude.

Kouga realized that he had upset her and stood as she moved to pick up her saddle off the saddle rack. He moved quickly and grabbed that back of the saddle as she lifted it up.

"Here, let me help you with that." He offered.

Kagome shoved her elbow into his stomach and pulled the saddle from his grasp.

"That's okay. I've got it." She said coolly.

Kouga took a step back and Sango laughed.

"Denied." Miroku said laughing as he approached the cross ties. "And it's still so early in the morning."

Kouga smirked, not wanting anyone to know how much her simple rejection had stung.

"Well, there is still the rest of the day." He responded sounding more confident then he felt.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." Sango mumbled under her breath.


	14. Lines Drawn

Title: Lines Drawn

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #18-Brown

Word Count: 288

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #18-Brown

* * *

The Barn Diaries

***CHAPTER 14***

Lines Drawn

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at an old picnic table underneath one of the largest oak trees on the property cleaning his tack. Kouga stomped up to the opposite side of the table and sat down. Sesshomaru didn't look up from his task, he didn't need too to know that Kouga was pissed about something.

"Why didn't you go on that ride with Rin?" Kouga blurted suddenly.

"You took her." Sesshomaru answered casually.

"_After_ you turned her down." Kouga pointed out. "Then afterwards you forced Kagome to go on it."

"I hardly _forced_ her to do anything." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Are you interested in her?" Kouga asked bluntly.

Sesshomaru stopped cleaning for a fraction of a second before he continued.

"Why are you so concerned about it?" He dodged.

"You know damn well why. I like her."

Sesshomaru dipped the sponge he was using into a bucket of water on the table, turning the water a muddied brown color.

"Anyone could see that with the way you fall all over yourself when she's around."

"Shut the hell up. Do you like her or not?"

"You wouldn't stand a chance if I was." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Would you just answer the damn question?" Kouga hissed, getting to his feet.

"Possibly." Sesshomaru answered.

"You know Inuyasha's interested in her too right?"

"He seemed to be far more interested in Kikyo. And it doesn't really matter to me who is and who isn't interested in Kagome. Half the county could be, it wouldn't make a difference."

"You're one cocky ass wipe, ya know that?" Kouga asked with a shake of his head. "Then I guess we'll find out which one of us she likes more."

"I suppose we will." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.


	15. Private Lesson

Title: Private Lesson

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #61-Maroon

Word Count: 1644

Rating: G

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #61-Maroon

* * *

The Barn Diaries

***CHAPTER 15***

Private Lesson

* * *

Kagome stood with Rin on the deck above the jumping arena watching Sesshomaru put his horse through his paces.

"He really is phenomenal isn't he?" Kagome asked with a tiny sigh.

"Xerxes or Sesshomaru?" Rin asked with a giggle.

Kagome laughed.

"Both really."

"I'm sure Sess would let you ride him if you want."

"Oh, no. I'd mess him up or something." Kagome shook her head.

"You can't mess him up. Xerxes is as trained as a horse could be. Plus it's not like you don't know how to ride."

"I've never ridden a jumping horse though."

"Trust me, it won't matter one bit." Rin smiled and turned from Kagome. "I'll go get my helmet and impact vest for you to wear."

"Shouldn't we ask Sesshomaru first if it's okay?"

"Don't be silly." Rin waved a hand at her before she started down the steps of the deck. "He'll say yes."

Kagome watched Rin take the steps two at a time until she reached the bottom, then she turned her attention back on Sesshomaru. He was cantering towards a fence that was set at two foot six. Kagome stood in awe as she watched Xerxes and Sesshomaru clear the fence if it had been no more then a few inches off the ground. Sesshomaru looped around and sighted his next jump, this one set a little higher then the previous one. It too posed no problem for the duo. He jumped a few more before he broke down to a walk and made his way over to the deck.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what?" Kagome questioned.

The slightest of smirks pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"To ride him of course."

"How did you...?"

"Really good hearing. It's one of my freakish youkai powers."

Kagome laughed.

"Shouldn't I wait for Rin to get back?"

"By the time you get down here to the arena, she'll be here."

Kagome nodded and turned to start down the steps. Sure enough by the time she climbed through the railing of the arena, Rin was standing next to her holding a helmet, an impact vest, and a pair of half-chaps. Kagome slipped into the vest and zipped it up before she pulled on the helmet. Sesshomaru gracefully slipped off of Xerxes' back and began to shorten the stirrups while Rin helped Kagome put on the half-chaps. Kagome moved closer to Xerxes' side while Sesshomaru checked the girth.

"Wow. He's _a lot_ bigger up close. How tall is he?" Kagome asked.

"About seventeen hands." Sesshomaru answered as he turned towards her. "I assume you'll want a leg up."

Kagome grinned.

"Please."

She moved closer to Xerxes, gripped the reins and a chunk of main in her left hand while she placed her right hand behind the saddle. Sesshomaru gripped her left calf.

"On three." He began. "One, two, three."

He easily lifted Kagome up and she swung her right leg over Xerxes' back, settling into the saddle. She slipped her feet into the irons as she pulled the impact vest down.

"How do those irons feel?" Sesshomaru asked touching her knee.

"How are they suppose to feel?"

"Drop you leg for a second." He instructed.

Kagome did as asked and Sesshomaru held the iron next to her ankle.

"It looks like they need to go up a couple of holes. Swing your leg forward."

Again Kagome did as asked and pulled her leg up and rest her ankle on Xerxes' neck. Sesshomaru shortened the length of the stirrup before moving around Xerxes and doing the same on the opposite side. He gripped Kagome's foot and moved it back into the iron then nodded to himself.

"Much better. Alright, his cues are very basic. He mostly goes off leg but you can cluck for a walk or trot and kiss when you want him to canter."

Kagome nodded taking all of his instructions in.

"You don't have to keep him on a super short rein, but you need to have contact. Go ahead and walk a circle around Rin and I."

Kagome nudged Xerxes with her calf and clucked once. He moved forward obediently and Kagome began to steer him in the shape of a circle.

"Good." Sesshomaru praised. "Now ask him for a trot."

Kagome did as asked and Xerxes moved into an effortless trot.

"Hold a little inside leg on him and hold your outside rein on his neck to keep him in the circle."

Kagome nodded and continued to do a posting trot for several laps.

"Now sit and ask him for the canter. I'm sure it's the same cue you use on your horse. Outside leg and kiss."

Kagome cued and Xerxes' responded at once, cantering off at a nice steady pace.

"This feels so fast." Kagome commented.

"That's because you're used to those slowpoke western pleasure horses." Rin laughed.

Kagome laughed as she cantered around the circle.

"Great Kagome. You have a really nice body position." Sesshomaru complemented.

"Don't you mean she has a really nice body?" Rin teased.

Sesshomaru gave her a sideways glance before focusing on Kagome again.

"Are you ready to take a fence?""What?!" Kagome screeched, sitting back causing Xerxes to break to a trot. "No one said anything about jumping.""Why do you think I brought you the impact vest?" Rin questioned.

"I thought it was just standard riding attireire for you. How was I suppose to know?"

"Relax Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a grin. "Xerxes is very good. All you have to do is point him at the fence and hang on, he'll do the rest."

"If I fall off-"

"You won't fall off." Sesshomaru interrupted. "Ask him to canter again and we'll

practice a two point real quick."

"A huh?" Kagome asked as she cued for Xerxes to canter once more.

"The two point position. Shorten your reins a little bit, stand in your stirrups slightly, and lean forward. Bend at the hips a little more. Good!"

Kagome cantered a few laps in the two point position before Sesshomaru had her stop.

" As you go over the fence you go into you're two point and slide your hands forward slightly alright?" Sesshomaru asked.

"How will I know when?"

"Move with him. It will be very natural. Rin, help me lower this one." Sesshomaru instructed as he walked toward a solitary jump. "As you approach the fence _do not _drop your eye to the base of the jump. Keep focusing on something like the top rail of the arena. As your doing this I'll count out your striding, count with me, and when I say 'there', that's when you'll do your two point. All of this will help you find the spot that you and Xerxes should jump at." He lowered the rail down until it was set at two feet. "Now just circle him around and ride straight towards the center of the jump. Right where the maroon stripe is."

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath as she shortened up her reins. She asked for the canter and Xerxes moved into it smoothly from the walk. She rode away from Sesshomaru and Rin, then turned around in a nice arc before heading back towards the fence.

"One, two. One, two." Sesshomaru began counting out Xerxes' strides. "Perfect. Keep that rhythm. One, two. One, two. One, there!"

Xerxes jumped and Kagome did her two point allowing Xerxes' movement to guide her movement.

"Good!" Sesshomaru cheered.

"That was really nice." Rin added. "That was too flawless to be her first jump."

"It was rather nice wasn't it?" Sesshomaru asked smiling. "Okay Kagome bring him around again. Rin, help me raise it two holes."

"That's a big jump up." Rin hesitated.

"She won't notice until after she's over it and two six is a warm up height for Xerxes."

Rin complied, and the two of them raised the jump as Kagome began towards it again.

"One. Two. Keep your eyes focused on the far rail of the arena. One, two. One, two. One, two, there!"

Xerxes jumped with the same flawless form he had on the first jump and again Kagome moved with him.

"Nice Kagome!" Rin shouted as Kagome rode a way from the jump.

"Break him down to a trot and bring him over here." Sesshomaru called out.

Kagome did as asked and stopped Xerxes in front of Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Well?" Rin asked expectantly.

"That was awesome!" Kagome cheered with a huge smile.

"Way better then western pleasure huh?"

"Oh definitely. Did you raise the rail in between?"

"You noticed?" Sesshomaru asked with a grin.

"He jumped bigger. Damn he's smooth. You better watch out, I'm going to steal him." Sesshomaru laughed.

"You're welcome to come ride him anytime you want. You can even take lessons on him with Jaken if you want to."

"Really?" Kagome squealed. "That would be awesome."

"Of course. Walk him out for a few laps then we'll take him in."

"Okay." Kagome nodded enthusiastically as she nudged Xerxes forward.

Rin turned towards Sesshomaru.

"I'm going to take off. Just toss my gear into your tack trunk for me okay?""Thank you for letting her borrow it. Mine would have drowned her."

Rin laughed.

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned back to watch Kagome cool out Xerxes. Rin smiled to herself before she started towards the rail of the arena.


	16. Sides

Title: Sides

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #52-Grape

Word Count: 306

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #52-Grape

* * *

The Barn Diaries

***CHAPTER 16***

Sides

* * *

"He's a God-damned cheater is what he is." Kouga complained as he popped a grape in his mouth.

"You're just upset that you didn't think of letting her ride your horse first." Miroku teased.

"Actually _I_ was the one who invited her to come over to the barn in the first place."

"I thought Rin did." Miroku asked looking up from the sandwich he was in the process of making.

"Today she did.""Then what the hell are you talking about?"

"At the fair, I invited her to the barn and I told her that I would give her a jumping lesson."

"I think Sesshomaru is more qualified for that.""Shut up." Kouga tossed a grape at Miroku's head.

"It's just a fact, he's the star of Jaken's barn."

"Only 'cause he has a better horse." Kouga grumbled.

"That and the fact that he's been riding five years longer then you."

"You know, you're not helping. You're suppose to help me convince her that I'm better then Sesshomaru.""I honestly think it's out of my hands. Sango said Kaggie's pretty hung up on him."

Kouga huffed and slumped against the wall of Miroku's kitchen.

"We've got to think of something."

"_We _don't have to do anything. I'm not going out of my way to help you for two reasons. One: Sango would kill me. And two: I would like to see Kagome remain happy.""So you're saying that you don't think she'd be happy with me?" Kouga asked aggressively.

"No, not exactly." Miroku attempted to defend himself. "I've never seen her act the way she has been lately. She truly seems to like him. I don't want to ruin that."

"What about _my_ happiness? Huh?" Kouga pouted.

"You know you sound like a chick right now, right?" Miroku laughed.

"Shut the hell up." Kouga growled.


	17. Trail of Gossip

Title: Trail of Gossip

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #69-Mulberry

Word Count: 359

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #69-Mulberry

* * *

The Barn Diaries

***CHAPTER 17***

Trail of Gossip

* * *

Kagome and Sango rode down a well-used trail that was lined with Mulberry trees. They were on their bi-weekly trail ride and their first since Kagome's 'lesson' with Sesshomaru.

"You're not switching sides are you?" Sango teased.

"I doubt it. My parents would freak. They just bought me all those new clothes for the show season. I don't think they'd be very happy if I asked for a bunch of new tack."

"I think they'd go for it, but I'm sure you could borrow most of the tack from Sesshomaru."

"True. At least in the way of a saddle and stuff."

"Xerxes must have been some horse." Sango joked.

"You have _no_ idea. He floats, literally." Kagome smiled. "I can't wait to ride him again."

"Poor 'ol Gabriel, your mommy's found somebody new."

"Actually I was talking to Rin, and she thinks that Gabriel might make a decent jumper. I'm suppose to take him over there to let Sesshomaru try him over a couple of small fences."

"You _are_ switching sides!" Sango screeched.

"I am not. I'd still go to Paint shows and everything. I just might be going in jumping too. There's no reason why Gabriel can't be a real all-around horse.""Well, I'm just happy it wasn't a roper you've fallen in love with or you'd have poor Gabriel chasing steers."

"Could you imagine?" Kagome laughed. "Nope, I definitely like my jumper."

"Haha! _Your_ jumper." Sango grinned. "You know Kouga's pitching a fit over it."

"Ugh." Kagome groaned. "Don't remind me. He's been such a jerk lately. I don't understand how he thinks that kind of behavior is going to win me over."

"At least Yasha's occupied with his buckle bunny."

Both girls started laughing.

"Yes, thank goodness for _that _and his ability to be oblivious." Kagome frowned slightly. "It's not going to be pretty when he finds out I'm spending so much time with his brother.""Yeah, they don't exactly have the best relationship do they?"

"No, they don't." Kagome answered sadly.


	18. The Darndest Thing

Title: The Darnedest Thing

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #35-Olive

Word Count: 750

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #35: Olive

* * *

The Barn Diaries

***CHAPTER 18***

The Darnedest Thing

* * *

Kagome arrived at Jaken's barn twenty minutes before her lesson time was scheduled. Sesshomaru was there waiting for her with Xerxes out already.

"Hi!" Kagome greeted him cheerfully.

"Good morning." He said with a smile. "Grab a brush."

"Okay." She changed her course and headed towards his brush box that was sitting on a bench off to the side of the cross ties.

He took the opportunity to fully take in her appearance without her knowing he was. She was dressed in navy breaches and a yellow and white striped form fitting polo shirt. She also had on tall boots. She turned around and caught him admiring her. She blushed slightly and walked to Xerxes' side, opposite Sesshomaru.

"You look nice." He complemented. "Every inch of a English rider."

"Thanks." She said blushing again.

"Where did you get the boots and breaches from?"

"Rin. We're almost the same size. She said I could have the boots if I wanted them."

"Oh?" He would have to remember to thank Rin later. "I have her helmet and jumping vest for you, they're in my tack trunk."

"Oh good." Kagome replied as she brushed Xerxes thoroughly.

They finished grooming Xerxes together, then Sesshomaru showed Kagome how to tack him up. Sesshomaru was leading Xerxes out to the mounting block when Jaken showed up.

"Oh good! I like nothing more then a punctual client." He said happily. "I'm assuming you're miss Kagome?"

"Yes sir." Kagome answered, Rin had given her the heads up to be polite and formal. She smiled, trying not to focus on the fact that he was only three feet tall if he was lucky, or the fact that his skin was an odd olive color.

"Very nice." He said, giving her a once-over. "I see you came prepared."

"Oh, Rin lent me everything." Kagome looked down and quickly zipped up her impact vest.

"Such a nice girl." He nodded. "Go ahead and mount up. I have a couple of horses I need to look in on real quick and then I'll meet you in the arena. I'm sure Sesshomaru will help you." Sesshomaru nodded. "Good."

Jaken promptly walked off towards the barn and Sesshomaru moved to Xerxes' right side. He held the reins in one hand and held the iron with the other while Kagome stepped up onto the mounting block and then swung into the saddle. Sesshomaru continued to hold the iron for her until her foot was secured within it.

"Just cluck to him, he'll walk out."

"I can't get over how huge he is." Kagome said grinning wildly.

"He isn't that much bigger then your horse."

"No, but apparently three inches makes a huge difference."

Sesshomaru laughed as they started walking towards the arena.

"So, just to give you a couple of pointers before Jaken gets back, don't make him mad. He has wicked aim with his dressage whip."

"He's going to hit me?!" Kagome asked concerned.

"Not likely in the first lesson. He'll want you to come back." Sesshomaru teased. "Actually, the only person I've ever seen him hit was Kouga."

Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"Oh! Speak of the devil." She said quietly to Sesshomaru when she noticed Kouga walking down the driveway towards them.

"Hey!" He called out and waved.

"Hi." Kagome answered.

"What are you doing?" Kouga asked when he got closer.

"I'm taking a lesson with Jaken.""On Sesshomaru's horse?" He couldn't hide his disgust, though he tried…a little.

"Yeah." Kagome answered happily. "He offered and I'd be an idiot to turn him down."

Kouga did his best to smile and nodded.

"Do you mind if I watch?" He asked.

"No. Not at all." Kagome answered.

"You should probably get him into the arena and walk him around a little bit Kags." Sesshomaru said before Kouga could say anything else.

"Oh, right." She answered then nudged Xerxes forward once more.

Sesshomaru and Kouga stood watching Kagome as she walked Xerxes over to the arena gate and opened it.

"Lessons on your horse?" Kouga said with disbelief. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd let anyone ride him.""Kagome's a one of a kind exception."

"Hmm. I thought Jaken wasn't taking on new clients.""Yeah, it was the darnedest thing-" Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"Shut up. I know it's only 'cause he thinks the sun rises and sets with you." Kouga said bitterly, then started stomping off towards the arena.

Sesshomaru smirked, glad that he could get under Kouga's skin so easily.


	19. A Little Lovin'

Title: A Little Lovin'

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #3-Orange

Word Count: 923

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #3: Orange

* * *

The Barn Diaries

***CHAPTER 19***

A Little Lovin'

* * *

Sesshomaru was surprised to see Gabriel, Kagome's horse, already in the cross-ties and tacked up with his saddle when he walked up to the barn.

"Kagome?" He called out when he didn't find her near Gabriel.

"In here!" She hollered back.

He started in the direction her voice came from, down the barn aisle.

"Where exactly is _here_?" He asked, not seeing her.

"I'm in with Xerxes." She answered. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course." Sesshomaru confirmed when he stopped at the Dutch doors that were the front of Xerxes' stall. "You're here early…" He began. "What are you doing?"

Kagome looked up at him. She was sitting in the shavings, her legs out in front of her, with Xerxes' laying flat out on her left, with his head in her lap. She stopped playing with his forelock long enough to answer. "Petting your horse."

"I'm sure that I don't need to tell you how incredibly dangerous what you are currently doing is."

"No you don't." She said with a huff. "He likes it. I can tell you never give him any loving."

"Of course I don't." He answered leaning on the stall gate.

"I'll never understand why guys won't show some affection to their horses."

"Because we're guys." He answered matter-of-factly.

"That's a stupid reason. Look how happy he is."

Xerxes gave a great sigh of contentment as if he was trying to prove Kagome's point.

"I can see that." Sesshomaru unlatched the stall gate and swung it open. Xerxes turned one ear towards him but didn't make any other move to get up. "You're spoiling him."

"He deserves to be spoiled." Kagome said adamantly.

Sesshomaru knelt down next to Kagome and ran his hand across Xerxes' jowl.

"He does seem content." He commented as Xerxes closed his eyes.

Kagome brushed Xerxes' forelock out of the way, tucking it behind his ear.

"Do you know what it means if your horse has three cowlicks here?" She asked as she ran her fingers over the center of Xerxes' forehead.

"No, what?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat down next to Kagome so that their legs were touching and Xerxes' muzzle was resting on his knee.

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pressed it to the three small swirls of fur.

"It means that your horse is very intelligent." She said softly.

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked grinning enjoying the contact of Kagome's hand on his own.

Kagome nodded and ran her other hand over Xerxes' eye.

"You're the smartest aren't you?" She asked then laughed when Xerxes moved his head up and down.

"He really likes you." Sesshomaru observed.

"Only because I'm showing him some love."

"No. It's something more then that."

"Hey, Sesshomaru! What's Kagome's horse doing…here?" Kouga asked as he walked through the open gate of the stall. "Oh. Hey Kagome."

"Hi Kouga." Kagome answered smiling brightly.

Xerxes picked his head up, sensing the anger coming from Kouga. Kagome ran her hand down his neck and he settled down again.

"Are you going to jump Gabriel?" Kouga asked trying not to focus on the fact that Sesshomaru and Kagome were sitting so close together, or that Kagome's hand was touching Sesshomaru's, or that their legs were touching. He clenched his jaw tightly and willed himself to stop his current line of though.

"Sesshomaru's going to." Kagome answered nudging Sesshomaru with her shoulder.

"Oh." Kouga answered through clenched teeth.

"I guess we should get started huh?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru answered and slowly moved to stand, then offered his hand to Kagome.

She gave one final pat to Xerxes' neck then pushed his head away from her lap as Sesshomaru helped her up. She brushed the shavings from her pants as Xerxes' got up to his feet also. Kagome smiled as she ran her hand over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." She whispered. Xerxes nudged her with his muzzle. "Promise."

"I swear you two are having a conversation." Kouga said.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at him.

"Of course we are."

"Kagome's gifted." Sesshomaru teased.

"I am not." She laughed. "Like I said, show a horse a little love and they're your best friend. Not that you'd understand, being a guy and all."

"True." Sesshomaru answered smiling.

Kouga felt the sudden urge to puke. He stepped backwards, out of the stall and took a deep breath.

"Well, I was just coming by to turn Vertigo out in one of the paddocks. I'll see ya later."

"Okay." Kagome answered, but Kouga was already three stalls away. She shook her head as Sesshomaru latched the gate. "Weird. Okay so I didn't know which bridle you would want on Gabriel, but everything else is ready to go."

"I saw that. There's going to be a problem though."

"What?" Kagome asked as they walked from the barn, stopping in front of Gabriel.

"I cannot ride a horse wearing polo wraps in that color."

"You're joking." Kagome said in disbelief. "What's wrong with orange?"

"Nothing, if you work for Cal-Trans."

"Shut up." Kagome said swatting at his arm.

"I'm serious. I'm not riding that horse with those wraps on."

Kagome glared at him for a moment.

"Oh my God. You _are_ serious." Kagome shook her head. "Do you want me to change them then?"

"If you want me to ride your horse, I'd advise that you do."

"You're unbelievable." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Then go and get me another set in a Sesshomaru approved color." She said as she began taking the orange polo wraps from Gabriel's legs.


	20. First Date

Title: First Date

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #17-Peach

Word Count: 678

Rating: G

Author's Notes: Chapter 20 of _The Barn Diaries_.

**FIRST DATE**

"I'm so nervous. Do I look okay? Should I change? I should change," Kagome rambled pulling at the hemline of her short peach-colored sun dress.

"Whoa," Sango laughed as she gripped her best friend's shoulders. "You've been hanging out with Sesshomaru every day for the last two weeks, why are you so nervous about tonight?"

"We've never been on a date before. At least not a _real_ date," Kagome explained.

"You're just going to the stupid pizza parlor on Main Street, relax."

"I know, I just… I want everything to go alright."

"It'll be fine. And you look great," Sango smiled. "Peach makes your tan look awesome. Now you better hurry up and get down stairs and wait for him. I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow and you better tell me _all_ of the details."

"I will," Kagome laughed. "Thanks for coming by to help me."

"Sure," Sango glanced over her shoulder as she headed out the door. "It's what best friends do."

Kagome smiled as Sango headed down the stairs. She turned and took one last look in the mirror before heading out the door to her bedroom and down the stairs herself. Sango was already gone, which surprised her. Normally she would have gotten caught up in a conversation with her parents. Somehow she had managed to slip past them. Kagome hoped that she would be as lucky.

"Kagome?" Kagome stopped at her mom's voice. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I, uh, have a date," Kagome stumbled over the words.

"A date huh?" Her dad asked, stepping from the kitchen. "With who? Inuyasha?"

"No," Kagome shook her head fiercely. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother."

"How much older?" Her mom asked with concern.

"A year," Kagome's answer was accompanied by her rolling her eyes.

"Where are you two going?"

"Do we get to meet him?""Are you going with anyone else?"

"What time will you be home?"

Kagome sighed with the barrage of questions. "We're going to the pizza parlor. Yes, you can meet him if you promise to _behave_. No, we're not going with anyone else and I should be home around ten."

Her parents shared a glance as there was a knock on the door. Kagome started towards it then turned back around. "_Please_ don't embarrass me."

"We wouldn't dream of it honey," her dad smiled as he put his arm around his wife.

Kagome took a deep breath then opened the door.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," Sesshomaru returned. "You look really nice."

"Thanks," Kagome blushed slightly as she smiled. "Um, if it's okay, my parents kinda want to meet you."

Sesshomaru nodded, grinning. "Okay."

Kagome took a step back and motioned for him to step inside. She closed the door behind him then turned towards her parents once again.

"Sesshomaru, this is my mom and dad. Mom and dad," she gestured towards Sesshomaru, "this is Sesshomaru."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sesshomaru said politely, offering his hand to Kagome's dad.

"Same here," her dad said as he shook Sesshomaru's hand. "Kagome says you're going out for pizza."

"That's the plan," Sesshomaru smiled.

"And you're driving?" Her mom asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes."

"You'll have her home by ten," it wasn't a question; her dad was making a statement.

"Yes sir," Sesshomaru said as he took Kagome's hand. "I promise she's in good hands."

"We'll be holding you to that," her dad said with a promising glare. His face changed almost instantly, "You two have fun!"

"Um, bye," Kagome said and began pulling Sesshomaru towards the door.

"Don't forget, ten o'clock Kagome," her mom reminded her.

"I won't," Kagome answered hastily as she opened the door and all but pushed Sesshomaru out it. Once outside she sighed in relief. "I'm _so_ sorry about that."

"It's okay," Sesshomaru laughed. "They're rightly protective of you."

Back inside the house Kagome's parents shared a smile.

"He seems nice," her mom commented.

"He's a hell of a lot more polite then his younger brother. It's hard to believe the two of them are related," her dad added.


	21. Dish!

Title: Dish!

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #34-Garnet

Word Count: 515

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Chapter 21 of _The Barn Diaries_.

**DISH!**

"Okay, I can't _stand_ the suspense any longer," Sango wailed dramatically. "Dish!"

"Calm down," Kagome laughed. "Jeesh."

"Well you refused to say anything at the barn and we're a good mile away from it now so _speak woman_!"

Kagome grinned as she turned in her saddle so that she could see Sango better. "It started off okay.""Uh oh," Sango flinched. "Just _okay_?"

"It wasn't anything like what you're thinking," Kagome glanced in front of her, down the trail, before turning back towards Sango. "He showed up, on time, and even said that I looked really nice.""I told you the peach dress was a good choice," Sango grinned.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "But just before he got there my parents said they wanted to meet him."

"And?"

"And they actually behaved," Kagome said somewhat in awe. "My dad didn't give him a hard time at all."

"Weird," Sango snorted. "Maybe he approves?"

"I guess."

"Okay, get to the good stuff. How was dinner?"

"Great. He drove and paid for everything."

"Such a gentleman," Sango teased. "Did he hold the doors for you?"

"Shut up," Kagome swatted at Sango who easily avoided the hit. "Yes, in fact he _did_ hold the doors for me. He was very sweet. After dinner we went to his house-"

"Ooooooooo," Sango interrupted.

"_And_," Kagome said loudly. "We watched a movie until he took me home around ten."

"Uh huh," Sango said slyly. "And what was this _movie_?"

"_A Perfect Getaway_."

"And what happened in it? Who was the killer?"

"Uhum, that one guy," Kagome said after a moment's hesitation. "I forgot his name."

"Uh huh. Sure you did. It's to be expected when you're not even watching the movie _at all_."

Kagome laughed and shrugged slightly, "Okay, so maybe we made out a little."

"A little?" Sango asked grinning like a fool.

"Fine. It was more then a little, it was a lot. I seriously didn't even know the movie was over until the music ended after the credits."

Sango laughed. "I guess that means he's good."

"The best," Kagome blushed.

"What color's his bedspread?"

"Kind of a garnet color I guess."

"You were in his bed?" Sango screeched.

"Not _in_," Kagome corrected. "_On_. We were _on_ his bed, watching a movie."

"A.K.A making out."

"That should be our code, watching a movie."

"I like it," Sango smiled.

"So have you _watched any movies_ with Miroku?" Kagome asked smirking.

"Ugh, that boy is dense," Sango sighed. "I wish he would be serious and really ask me out instead of using that whole playboy routine of his."

"Maybe you need to take the initiative and ask him out."

Sango adjusted her reins as she thought over the idea. "Maybe, but I think I'll give him a little more time to get it together. Hey, did you hear that Inuyasha's officially dating Kikyo now?"

"No," Kagome frowned. "I guess that would explain why he hasn't been around the barn all that much lately."

"Yeah, he's probably too busy watching movies," Sango quipped and causing the both of them to start laughing.


	22. After Lesson Treat

Title: After Lesson Treat

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #89-Mint

Word Count: 636

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Chapter 22 of _The Barn Diaries_.

**AFTER LESSON TREAT**

Later that afternoon Kagome had a jumping lesson on Xerxes with Jaken. As she was cooling him out Jaken turned to Sesshomaru, who was standing on the deck above the arena with him.

"Is Kagome interested in showing?" Jaken asked.

"Yes, I've been working with her horse Gabriel over fences. He has potential for a western horse."

Jaken laughed, "That horse is nice, but not for our circuit."

"No, I'm pretty sure she'll stick with showing on the Paint Horse circuit, at least with Gabriel."

"Maybe you should offer to let her use Xerxes when we go to the Beachside Classic next month. I think she would do well in the lower classes."

Sesshomaru didn't answer, simply watched as Kagome started towards the arena gate.

"I assume that you'll want to help her untack," Jaken said with a grin as he started towards the stairs. "I'll see you at four tomorrow for your own lesson."

"Yeah," Sesshomaru answered absently, following Jaken down the steps.

He met Kagome near the arena gate and gripped the calf of her tall boot. "You looked really great out there today."

"Thanks, but Xerxes does all the work. I'm pretty much just along for the ride."

"That's not true," Sesshomaru began as they made their way towards the barn. "I can tell you're taking more control."

"Do you think I'll be able to jump Gabriel soon?" She asked hopefully.

"He's getting the hang of it, but I think you should wait a little longer," Sesshomaru answered honestly. "You're welcome to use Xerxes whenever you want until then."

"Thanks," Kagome grinned before throwing her leg over Xerxes' back and dismounting. "Who's a good boy?" She asked Xerxes as she patted his neck.

"You seriously have to stop spoiling him."

"Spoiling him? All I'm doing is petting him. You haven't seen spoiling yet. Just you wait until he's untacked. That's when he gets treats." She laughed when Xerxes' ears perked and he nudged her with his muzzle.

"You've ruined him," Sesshomaru couldn't hide the amusement in his tone.

"The ten or fifteen mints I feed him after a lesson are not _ruining_ him."

"Try more like twenty or thirty mints," Sesshomaru teased.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. He reached for her quickly and pulled her to him so that she was trapped against his chest. He ran one hand down her side and gently pinched her waist. Kagome made an odd squeaking sound and tried to get away from him.

"I knew finding that ticklish spot last night would come in handy," he smirked.

"Stop it," Kagome gasped as she wiggled in his arms. "Sesshomaru-"

He laughed and let her go after which she promptly pushed him away from her.

"Jerk!" She yelled with mock anger.

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru laughed holding his arms out to her. "It's just that the sound you make is so cute-"

"I swear if you tell anyone-" she threatened.

"You'll what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll be sorry."

"Oooo. I'm scared," he teased.

Kagome frowned, turned her back on him, and began to undo Xerxes' girth.

"You're not really mad are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," she pouted.

"I'm sorry," he said though they both knew she wasn't really upset. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"You promise not to do it again?"

"Not on purpose," he answered pressing his lips to her neck.

Kagome tilted her head allowing him better access and sighed. Sesshomaru smiled against her neck.

"What do you say we finish untacking Xerxes and then I'll give you a ride home?"

"I can't," Kagome said sadly. "I have a lesson on Gabriel. We have a show this weekend."

"Hmm, well maybe I can give you a ride home after that?"

"Sure," Kagome answered smiling.


	23. Hint of Wildness

Title: Hint of Wildness

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #72-Wild Strawberry

Word Count: 734

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Chapter 23 of _The Barn Diaries_.

**HINT OF WILDNESS**

Kagome showed Sesshomaru into her kitchen and headed towards the fridge.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She offered.

"Sure," Sesshomaru answered, leaning against the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Um, Dr. Pepper, water, Sprite, or orange juice?"

"Water please."

Kagome pulled two bottled waters out of the fridge along with a container of strawberries. She handed Sesshomaru one of the waters and set the other on the island along with the strawberries.

"You're welcome to have some of the strawberries. They're wild."

"What?" Sesshomaru laughed. "Did you pick them yourself?"

"No, my mom got them from the store."

"Then how do you know they're wild?"

"Well, the packaging said so."

Sesshomaru shook his head and tried not to laugh, "I guess that means they're wild then."

"You know what," Kagome pulled the container of strawberries away from him. "None for you if you're just going to make fun of them."

She picked one up and popped it in her mouth, thankful that her mom had taken the time to wash and cut the tops off all of them. Sesshomaru gripped her wrist and turned her towards him.

"I'd like to taste one," his voice was low and caused Kagome's stomach to flutter.

"Here," she picked up a strawberry and held it up to his mouth, carefully feeding it to him.

"It tastes like a normal strawberry to me," he grinned.

"Mine tasted different. I can't explain how it's different, but it was."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru asked moving closer so that his lips brushed against hers.

Kagome closed her eyes as his mouth devoured hers, her hands pressed against his chest as his slipped behind her neck, tilting her head back and deepening the kiss. Sesshomaru's hand slipped from her shoulder and slid under her tank top so that he was cupping her breast. Kagome whimpered and moved closer to him, pulling a tiny moan from the back of his throat. Kagome pressed harder, rocking her hips slightly as she wrapped one leg around his.

"I think I do taste a hint of something wild," he said against her lips. His voice was rough and his breathing was becoming quicker.

"You feel so good," Kagome whispered.

"So do you," he whispered back.

Kagome moved against him once more and he moaned again as he found her lips, their kiss became harder and hotter the more they pressed against one another.

"Maybe we should go up to your room," Sesshomaru suggested in a husky tone.

Kagome eyes became heavy-lidded as Sesshomaru kissed his way down her neck and slipped her tank top off her shoulder. She was about to say 'yes' when she happened to glance at the clock.

"Crap!" She hissed.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked pulling just far enough away that he could look at her.

"My parents will be home any minute."

Sesshomaru smirked, "We could go to my house."

Kagome kissed him softly, "I want to, I really do, but I can't. At least not tonight."

Sesshomaru nodded and pressed his lips to hers once more. The sound of the front door opening caused them to pull apart as if they had been electrocuted.

"Kagome? Whose car is that in the driveway?" Came her mom's voice as she traveled through the house towards the kitchen.

"It's Sesshomaru's," Kagome answered hoping her voice didn't sound as horrible as she thought it did.

"Oh, hello Sesshomaru," her mom greeted as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi," Sesshomaru returned.

"Sesshomaru gave me a ride home after my lessons," Kagome said quickly before picking up her water bottle and taking a big gulp.

"Oh, and how were they?"

"Really good. I think Gabriel and I may have a shot at actually placing in the hunter under saddle classes this weekend."

"Good," her mom said happily. "Can you help me with the groceries?"

"Sure," Kagome nodded.

"Can I help at all?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh no, there isn't much to get actually," Kagome's mom answered as she disappeared through the doorway.

"I guess I'll go then," Sesshomaru said taking Kagome's hand in his.

"I'll see you at the barn tomorrow," she stood on her tiptoes so that she could kiss him. "Thanks for today."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Do you want me to pick you up on my way to the barn?"

"No, Sango's suppose to give me a ride."

"Alright," he answered. "I'll meet you there then."


	24. Show Day Surprise

Title: Show Day Surprise

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #64-Periwinkle

Word Count: 1,403

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Chapter 24 of _The Barn Diaries_.

**SHOW DAY SURPRISE**

That Saturday Kagome and Sango were at the barn long before the sun had even risen. They had to meet Kiade for their trip to Temecula for the horse show they would be competing in that day. Having already meticulously groomed their horses and packed their clothing and tack the night before, all they had to do was load the horses and hit the road. They had a long drive ahead of them and they had to be at the show grounds in time to warm up their horses and get ready for their first class at eight that morning. Both Kagome and Sango slept most of the way and didn't wake until Kiade announced that they were at the show grounds.

"The warm-up arena looks pretty busy, so you girls get your horses out quickly and get in line to lunge them," Kiade instructed as she parked the truck and trailer. "I'll go get your numbers and patterns."

Both girls yawned and nodded sleepily, hopping from the truck and unlocking the dressing room on the trailer. They unloaded their horses and worked in silence as they pulled off day sheets and the thick leg wraps they used when trailering the horses, replacing them with the thinner polo wraps to work them in. Kagome strapped bell boots on Gabriel's front feet and grabbed one of the lunge whips and lunge lines.

"Ready?" She asked Sango as she did the same."Yep," she replied with a smile and the two of them headed towards the crowded warm-up arena.

Several hours later they had finished with their showmanship class and Sango was helping Kagome get ready for her first-ever hunter under saddle class. While Kagome changed into her English clothes she'd borrowed from Rin, Kiade saddled Gabriel and Sango groomed him.

"Um I could use some help," Kagome said, her head sticking out of the dressing room.

"What is it?" Kiade asked, hoping it wasn't going to be something horrible like she had forgotten an important garment.

"I need help choosing which shirt to wear. I don't know which color I should choose."

"I think that's your department Sango," Kiade said with a smile. "I'll finish up with Gabriel."

Sango hurried over to the dressing room and climbed inside with Kagome.

"Okay," she said rubbing her hands together. "What are our options?"

"I have this deep blue color, white, and periwinkle," Kagome held up the three shirts.

"I think the periwinkle would look better under the charcoal hunt coat, but isn't white more traditional?"

Kagome nodded, "But most girls are going for a bolder color choice. At least that's what I've noticed from the pictures in the _Paint Horse Journal."_

"My vote is for the periwinkle," Sango grabbed the other two from Kagome and hung them with her garment bag. "I think that color will look cute with Gabriel too."

"Okay," Kagome rushed to put the shirt on. "And can you redo my hair for me? It'll get all messed up when I put my hunt cap on."

"Of course. I'll get the stuff ready while you finish dressing."

Sango left the dressing room and rushed to get their bag of 'hair stuff' from the truck. When she returned she was surprised to see Sesshomaru talking with Kiade.

"What are you doing here?" She asked tossing the bag she held into an open chair.

"I thought I would surprise Kagome," he answered petting Gabriel's side.

"It'll be nice to have you around," Kiade said handing him the reins to Gabriel's bridal. "You can help keep her calm."

"She's a total nervous wreck," Sango agreed.

The dressing room door opened and Kagome hopped out, tossing her gloves on the small table nearby. "Okay Sango, how much time before my class?"

"They haven't even done a first call yet. You've got plenty of time."

Kagome sat down abruptly in the chair next to where Sango was standing. "Good, let's get my hair put back together."

Sango immediately started working on pinning Kagome's hair up in a nice little bun at the base of her hunt cap. "You didn't notice our new groom," she pointed out.

Kagome tried to turn her head while Sango worked on her hair. She barely caught Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. "Ohmygosh! What are you doing here?"

"Surprise," he laughed. "I came to sit in your cheering section."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks."

Kiade grabbed their small bucket that held any last second grooming supplies, then a water bottle and a wet rag. "I'm going to go ahead and go over to the warm-up arena. They're on the third class before yours, so you're still okay on time, but don't take too long getting over there. I want you to be able to work him out both directions."

"Okay," Kagome nodded.

Sango quickly finished with Kagome's hair and Kagome grabbed her gloves and pulled them on, then all but ran over to Sesshomaru. She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him briefly. "I'm so glad you're here, but you didn't have to drive all the way down here."

"I didn't want to miss your and Gabriel's hunter début."

Kagome smiled and kissed him again before taking the reins from him. "Can you give me a leg up?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru said, moving around to Gabriel's left side and bent to grip Kagome's knee and ankle. "On three. Alright one, two, three."

Kagome bounced and Sesshomaru lifted her easily. Once Kagome was seated in the saddle he held her iron out for her.

"Thanks," she said breathless. "God, I'm nervous."

"You'll do fine, just remember to have fun." Sango offered.

"Try to not get buried on the rail. Gabriel's a clean mover, so let the judges see him."

"Okay," Kagome nodded and nudged Gabriel forward. "I guess I should go warm up."

"We'll be in the stands," Sango said as she walked on Gabriel's right side.

"And waiting by the gate after your class is over," Sesshomaru added patting Kagome's leg.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few."

"Good luck!" Sango chirped.

"Remember to breathe," Sesshomaru called after her as she pushed her way through traffic and into the warm-up arena.

"How do you think she'll do?" Sango asked as she and Sesshomaru headed towards the stands.

"I think she'll win."

"You're prejudiced," Sango laughed.

"How many English classes is she in?"

"She's in hunter under saddle and hunt-seat equitation, those qualify her for the high point, plus the green hunter class, so three."

"Are these her first classes of the day?"

"No, she won our showmanship class first thing this morning."

"Where did you place?"

"Third, Cort decided that he didn't need to square up right away."

"That's too bad," Sesshomaru said honestly."It's alright, we've still got the western classes this afternoon."

They found seats near the rail and watched the final two classes before Kagome's. When Kagome trotted Gabriel into the arena, with a big smile on her face, Sango nudged Sesshomaru. "Doesn't she look cute?"

"She always looks cute," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Well, _extra_ cute then."

Sesshomaru nodded. "She seems to have calmed down. She doesn't look as nervous."

"She always kicks into competitive mode as soon as she's in the gate. That's one of the reasons she kicks so much ass."

They both laughed before falling silent to watch the rest of the class. Once the riders were called to line up in the center, Sango and Sesshomaru left the bleachers in order to get to the arena gate in time to meet Kagome. The winners were announced under each of the two judges over the loud speaker, with Kagome's name being called in first place under both of them. Kagome smiled and pet Gabriel's neck as she headed towards the gate, grabbing her ribbons from the gate person. She immediately was surrounded by Kiade, Sesshomaru, and Sango.

"Did you see him?" She asked the group. "He was such a good boy. He totally rocked out there. I hope I do as well in equitation."

"You'll do great," Sango cheered as she took Kagome's ribbons from her.

"Great job Kags," Sesshomaru said petting Gabriel's neck.

"Let's go practice you're equitation pattern," Kiade pointed towards the warm-up arena. "There are only two classes before you go again.

Kagome nodded and followed Kiade towards the other arena, petting Gabriel's neck. "Good boy," she said exuberantly.


	25. After Show Treat

Title: After Show Treat

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #90-Carrot

Word Count: 404

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Chapter 25 of _The Barn Diaries_.

**AFTER SHOW TREAT**

Kagome arrived back at the barn that evening to find Sesshomaru waiting by Gabriel's stall with a bag of carrots in his hand.

"What's this?" she asked as she got closer.

"I though that Gabriel needed a reward for how well he did today," Sesshomaru answered holding up the carrots.

"That's so sweet," Sango said in a wistful tone as she led Cort past them to his stall.

"Cort's welcome to some as well," Sesshomaru ripped open the bag of carrots and handed a few to Sango. "Reserve high point western for your division is something to be proud of also."

"Thanks," Sango smiled.

Sesshomaru nodded then turned back to Kagome and Gabriel, feeding him a carrot.

"Don't you think you're spoiling him?" Kagome teased.

"A few carrots isn't spoiling him after the day you two had. It's impressive that you came home with not only one high point, but three."

"Gabriel's one in a million," Kagome commented as she lovingly pet him.

"Goodnight kids," Kiade said from the entryway to the barn. "Does anyone need a ride?"

"Nope," Kagome answered. "Thanks again Kiade."

"You're welcome. Good work today, both of you." Kagome and Sango shared grins. "I'm sure I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Bye," Kagome, Sango, and Sesshomaru said in unison as Kiade left the barn.

"Well, it looks like these two are settled in for the night," Sango said referring to Gabriel and Cort. "I'm heading home. Do you still need a ride Kags?"

"Yeah, just let me go get my bag and stuff."

"I'll take you home if you want," Sesshomaru offered.

Kagome shared a 'look' with Sango. "Okay, thanks," she answered.

"Alright then, you two behave," she teased grinning widely.

"No promises," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Goodnight Sango," Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll see you in the morning," Sango said with a wink before she headed down the barn aisle.

"Now that we're alone…" Sesshomaru trailed off suggestively, kissing Kagome's jaw line.

"Too bad it's so late," she gave a fake yawn and stretched.

Sesshomaru laughed. "You have had a very long day," he began as he led her down the barn aisle. "How about tomorrow night we go out to dinner to celebrate your wins?"

"We really don't have to celebrate them," Kagome answered lacing her fingers with his.

"Then afterwards we can go back to my place," he squeezed her hand.

"Sounds fun," she smiled.


	26. DatesaPlenty

Title: Dates-A-Plenty

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #42-Mocha

Word Count: 392

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Chapter 26 of _The Barn Diaries_.

**DATES-A-PLENTY**

"Hey Kags," Miroku greeted as he and Sango walked into the barn.

"Hi," she returned.

"I brought you some caffeine," Sango chirped handing Kagome a cup from Coffee Bean & Tealeaf. "I thought some mocha-goodness could sway you to tell me what happened between you and lover boy after I left last night."

"Thanks and nothing happened. He took me home," Kagome said before taking a big sip of her frosty drink. "Mmm, was David working today?"

"Yes," Sango laughed. "It's sad that you knew that."

"He knows how I like them made," Kagome lifted one shoulder.

"Okay wait," Miroku interrupted the girls. "By _lover boy_ I assume you're talking about Sesshomaru?" Kagome nodded. "So you two are officially a couple now?"

"Yes," Kagome answered smiling.

"Anyway," Sango cut over Marko's next question. "Back to the important stuff, nothing happened _at all_?"

"Nope," Kagome answered laughing at Sango's frown. "But we're going to dinner tonight."

"Oh," Miroku cooed. "_Dinner_."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked.

"And are you two going back to his place afterwards?"

"Yes, but-"

"Trust me, he's only looking to score," Miroku said with a friendly pat to Kagome's arm.

"And that's a bad thing?" Kagome asked with a sly smile. Miroku laughed as Sango pinched his arm.

"Ow," he complained. "Don't be a pig."

"You know Miroku," Kagome said grinning. "You should invite Sango over to watch that new Robert Downy Jr. movie. Sango _loves_ watching movies."

"Oh yeah?" Miroku asked glancing at Sango.

"Shut up," Sango hissed at Kagome.

"Mmm hmm," Kagome nodded.

"It just so happens that I bought that yesterday," Miroku turned to Sango smiling. "So how 'bout it? Would you like to come over this afternoon and watch it with me?"

"Um," she hesitated and had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing when she noticed Kagome wiggling her eyebrows at her. "Sure," she answered finally.

"Great!" Miroku grinned triumphantly. "I'll see you later then."

"Wait, aren't you going to ride?"

"I have a lesson later," he answered as he disappeared down the aisle.

"Ten bucks says he's on his way to buy the movie," Kagome teased.

"Yeah. Thanks _a lot_ by the way," Sango said taking a half-hearted swipe at Kagome's shoulder.

"What?" Kagome asked innocently. "_Someone_ had to do something or you two were never going to get anywhere."


	27. Menu Shock

Title: Menu Shock

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #31-Salmon

Word Count: 295

Rating: G

Author's Notes: Chapter 27 of _The Barn Diaries_.

**MENU SHOCK**

Kagome glanced around the restaurant and felt slightly out of place. It wasn't the kind of place she had been anticipating Sesshomaru would take her to. It was beyond fancy and everyone else there was dressed elegantly in formal evening attire. They had sophisticated conversations as they dined on the exquisite gourmet food. They were all probably important businessmen or politicians. Kagome glanced down at her simple black cocktail dress and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked from across their small table.

"I feel a little out of place," she answered honestly.

"Why?"

"Well, I've never been here before. I mean it's one of the most ridiculously overpriced restaurants in the city."

Sesshomaru smiled, "I told you we were going to celebrate your wins yesterday."

"I know, but I thought you meant like a sit-down restaurant burger verses a drive-through one," she whispered. "Everyone here is dressed in clothes that probably cost more then my first car will."

"You shouldn't worry about what the other people look like. You're the most beautiful person in the room."

Kagome bushed with his comment. "That doesn't change the fact that it's expensive," she nodded to her menu for emphasis.

"It doesn't matter," Sesshomaru said setting down his own menu. "Order whatever you want."

"But-"

"My family is sort of wealthy," Sesshomaru began.

"I've noticed," Kagome grinned.

"Let me buy you dinner Kagome," he asked softly. "It's not like it's my money."

"Sesshomaru I can't-"

"Kagome, if you order just a salad, I swear…"

Kagome laughed and bit her lip as she shook her head. "The salmon does sound kind of good."

"It is," Sesshomaru offered.

"But it's almost thirty dollars," she gasped.


	28. Gift

Title: Gift

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #39-Aqua/Citrus_taste #24-My Fairytale

Word Count: 718

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Chapter 28 of _The Barn Diaries_.

**GIFT**

"I have something for you," Sesshomaru said pulling Kagome flush against him.

"Oh?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I saw it the other day and thought of you," he let her go only long enough to grab a small velvet box from off the top of his dresser.

Kagome took the box in both hands and stared at it.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Sesshomaru asked amused.

Kagome nodded and slowly opened the box. "Oh wow," she breathed. "It's gorgeous."

She gently touched the necklace. It was an outline of a small heart in silver with a tiny aqua-color stone in the upper left-hand corner of the heart.

"I thought you might like it," Sesshomaru said, pleased with her reaction.

"I love it," Kagome pulled the necklace from the box. "Help me put it on."

She placed the delicate silver chain in the palm of his hand and turned so that her back was to him. She quickly swept her hair up off of her neck and held it out of the way. Sesshomaru carefully unclasped the chain and slipped it around her neck before fastening it once more. He let his hands slip down her bare shoulders to rest on her upper arms as he turned her to face him once more.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it," she answered, touching the necklace with the tips of her fingers. "Thank you."

She placed her other hand on his chest as he bent to kiss her. Their lips met softly as his hands fell to her waist, pulling her closer still. He moved slowly backwards until the backs of his knees met the edge of his bed. He sat, pulling Kagome with him so that she was straddling his lap. Their kiss deepened as his hands found her hips. She rocked against him, thinking of nothing more then how good he felt against her. The sensation held her in a delicious fog so intense that all she could do was moan. His hands slid up her body, pulling her dress with them. She obediently lifted her arms from his shoulders so that he could remove the dress completely. One hand found her back as the other tossed her dress to the floor. Kagome placed one hand on his chest while the other fisted in his hair. He moaned against her mouth, the sound caused her blood to pound even harder. She continued to move against his body, wanting more. Her hands moved to unbutton his shirt. Once she reached the last button at the bottom her hands slowly moved back up his stomach to his chest and finally pushed the fabric from his shoulders.

His arms wrapped around her tightly as he lifted her and moved so that she was sitting on the bed below him. He hastily removed his shirt before undoing his slacks. He returned to her, smiling sexily, as his hands caressed their way up her legs. Kagome felt a pounding desire, hot and urgent as his body settled over hers. She clung to him as he slowly pushed forward, entering her for the first time. A cry caught in her throat as he set a careful pace, murmuring sweet words to her. Soon the pain was replaced by waves of incredible pleasure where all she felt was heat and desire. She began moving with him, her hips meeting his every thrust. His lips brushed over hers, their breathing fast and hard. Her hands gripped his hips as they both cried out, their world exploding in passion.

He fell to the bed; turning onto his side, he pulled Kagome into his arms.

"Wow," Kagome panted.

"Yeah," he agreed, a slight smile curving the corners of his mouth.

"You know," she started after she caught her breath. "You're like my own personal fairytale."

"How so?" he asked with a laugh, gently smoothing her hair back behind her ear.

"You're the handsome and wealthy prince who came riding in on his shining, powerful stead to sweep me off my feet."

His slight smile spread and he gave her a soft, sweet kiss. "Does this fairytale of yours end in a happily ever after?"

"I hope so," she smiled and nestled into his arms, resting her head against his chest.


	29. Tales

Title: Tales

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #7-Lime

Word Count: 296

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Chapter 29 of _The Barn Diaries_.

**TALES**

Kagome hopped out of her mom's car then reached back in to grab her bag and two cups.

"Thanks for the ride," she said before closing the door with her hip. "Sango said she'd give me a ride home."

"Have a good ride," her mom called through the open window. "Give Gabriel a pet for me."

Kagome nodded and hurried as quickly as she could, without spilling the drinks, towards the small picnic table where Sango was waiting.

"You will never believe what happened last night," Kagome began as she handed one of the cups to Sango. "Iced Tea with lime, just the way you like it, you weirdo."

"Thank you, now do tell," Sango grinned.

"Okay so we had dinner at Flame."

"Ohmygod, that place is seriously expensive," Sango said leaning across the table.

"Right? Then we went back to his place…" Kagome trailed off blushing slightly.

"Oh!" Sango squealed. "How was it?"

"Amazing," Kagome breathed. "And he gave me this," she grabbed the delicate silver chain that hung around her neck and held up the heart.

"Wow, it's really pretty."

"Ladies," Miroku greeted as he sat down next to Sango. "Ooo pretty Kags."

"Thanks," Kagome grinned. "Sesshomaru gave it to me."

"Oh? And was this before or after you to got it on?" he asked suggestively, winking at her.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer just as Sango slapped him in the back of the head.

"Miroku!" Sango hissed.

Kagome laughed and turned a little red, "Before. It was before."

"Smart man," Miroku commented grinning. "Koga's going to be heartbroken."

"Why should Kagome care about Koga?" Sango asked annoyed. "She's dating Sesshomaru."

Miroku shrugged. "Koga has a serious thing for Kagome."

"We've noticed," Sango rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her drink.


	30. Stupid Boys

Title: Stupid Boys

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #66-Thistle

Word Count: 600

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Chapter 30 of _The Barn Diaries_.

**STUPID BOYS**

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and hugged him tightly. He returned her hug before gripping her chin and forcing her to look up at him.

"Hello to you too," Sesshomaru grinned.

Kagome smiled up at him, "How was your lesson?"

"Productive. Group lessons are always so interesting."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really, Kikyo flaked again. Why she even bothers to sign up for the lesson at all is beyond me.""I haven't seen your brother around the barn either," Kagome commented slyly.

"Please don't remind me that those two are dating."

Kagome laughed. "Okay."

"Koga was missing too, which was odd."

"Huh," Kagome hopped that Miroku hadn't said anything to him about her and Sesshomaru. "So it was just you and Rin?"

"Yeah. It was kind of nice it being just the two of us."

Kagome smiled. "Do you still want to go get a late lunch?"

"Of course. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," Kagome answered then added. "Somewhere that will be under twenty for the both of us. I'm treating."

"Oh you are, are you?" Sesshomaru pulled her closer before bending to kiss her.

A hand gripped Sesshomaru's shoulder and pulled him back, away from Kagome, turning him around.

"You asshole," Koga spat as he swung at Sesshomaru, his fist connecting with Sesshomaru's right eye.

"Oh my God, Koga!" Kagome yelled as she reached for Sesshomaru, who pushed her out of the way.

"I saw her first," Koga continued.

"She's not an _object_ Koga," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"You had no right-"

"I had every right," Sesshomaru cut him off.

"Shut up, both of you," Kagome said angrily.

"You're an egotistical asshole," Koga shouted as he once again swung at Sesshomaru.

The hit landed on Sesshomaru's shoulder as he countered, landing a hit of his own to Koga's jaw, splitting his lip. Koga touched his lip before spitting out the blood that filled his mouth.

"Stop it!" Kagome continued to attempt to get between them without success.

"Back off Koga," Sesshomaru warned.

"Or what?" Koga asked with a sneer before swinging at Sesshomaru again.

This time he missed and Sesshomaru took advantage of him being off balance and pushed him backwards. Koga stumbled awkwardly towards the outdoor wash rack, the heel of his boot caught on the lip of the cement causing him to fall into the thistle that grew around the edge of it.

"Koga! Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled as he ran towards them. "Knock it off."

Sesshomaru stepped back as Koga picked himself up off the ground.

"This isn't over," Koga promised.

"Yes it is," Jaken interjected at once. "I will not tolerate fighting in my barn. I want both of you to leave, now."

Koga spat again before turning on his heal and stomping towards the parking lot.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, tenderly touching Sesshomaru's already darkening eye.

He flinched away from her touch and sighed, "I'm fine."

"What was that all about?" Jaken asked.

"Something stupid," Kagome answered, frowning.

"I expect better from you Sesshomaru," Jaken said disappointed. "I suggest you go home and put some ice on that eye."

Sesshomaru nodded then looked down at Kagome. "Sorry."

"You should be," she said sternly.

"In case you didn't notice, he started it by taking a cheap shot."

"I noticed," Kagome shook her head gravely then smiled. "And ever the white knight, you defended my honor."

Sesshomaru laughed. "Do you still want to go get something to eat?"

"No," she laced her fingers with his. "Come on, let's get you back to your house and get something on that eye like Jaken said."


	31. Thirty Minutes

Title: Thirty Minutes

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #56-Yellow

Word Count: 191

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Chapter 31 of The Barn Diaries.

**THIRTY MINUTES**

Two days after his fight with Koga, Sesshomaru arrived at Kagome's house to pick her up to take her to the barn for her jumping lesson. She answered the door smiling, though it faded quickly when she saw his eye.

"Aw, you're poor eye," she said softly before cupping his cheek with her hand and moving to kiss his yellowing bruise. "I could seriously slap Koga."

"I did manage to split his lip," Sesshomaru reminded her.

"I know," Kagome took a step back inside the doorway. "Wanna come in?"

"What about your lesson?"

"Jaken called and said he needed to push it back half an hour," she grinned seductively. "So technically, we don't have to be at the barn for at least another thirty minutes."

Sesshomaru stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him. "Alright then, what should we do for the next thirty minutes?"

"Oh I don't know," she said distractedly as his hand slipped behind her back. "I'm sure we could find something to do up in my room."

Sesshomaru grinned and allowed Kagome to take his hand and lead him up the stairs to her bedroom.


	32. Peace Offering

Title: Peace Offering

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #60-Carnation

Word Count: 424

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Chapter 32 of _The Barn Diaries_.

**PEACE OFFERING**

When Sesshomaru and Kagome pulled up to the barn, Koga was sitting on the hood of his car in the parking lot, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. As soon as Sesshomaru parked Koga started towards his car.

"What the hell does he want?" Sesshomaru asked aloud.

"I dunno," Kagome answered getting out of the car.

"Kagome," Koga began weakly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um, sure," she answered then turned to Sesshomaru as he made his way around the hood of his car. "Could you start tacking up Xerxes for me?"

"Kagome, I'd really rather not leave-"

"Please?"

Sesshomaru nodded and headed inside the barn, clearly not happy about it. Kagome waited until he was out of sight before turning back to face Koga. His lip was bruised and still a little puffy from when Sesshomaru had punched him. "What do you want?"

"These are for you," he held the flowers out to her but Kagome didn't take them. "Please take them."

Kagome frowned, but took the flowers. "Carnations?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's all the store had," he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I acted like a total jerk."

"Yes, you did," Kagome agreed. "Flowers are supposed to fix it? Make me forget that you gave my boyfriend a back eye?"

"No," he answered sadly. "I just, I want us to stay friends."

Kagome waited a few minutes before answering, "I don't know."

"I understand that you probably hate me right now," Kagome scoffed, but Koga continued. "But I would really like to still call you my friend."

"I'll," Kagome hesitated, and then met his eyes. "I'll have to think about it 'cause right now I really don't want to be your friend."

Koga nodded, "I understand."

"I better go. I have a lesson."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll see you later," Kagome said before heading towards the barn without looking back.

"What did he want?" Sesshomaru asked when Kagome walked up to the cross-ties.

"He said he was sorry and that he wanted us to remain friends."

Sesshomaru pointed to the flowers, "And he gave you some flowers."

Kagome nodded slowly, "I think it's his idea of a peace offering." Sesshomaru shook his head and returned to brushing Xerxes. "I'm going to go toss my bag in your tack trunk."

"Alright."

"Sesshomaru," She surprised him be wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you for leaving when I asked you to."

He smiled and wrapped his free arm around her. "Sure," he replied before kissing her temple.


	33. Green Green Grass

Title: Green Green Grass

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #48-Sea Green

Word Count: 675

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Chapter 33

**GREEN GREEN GRASS**

Sesshomaru sat with his back against a lone oak tree at the edge of one of the fenced fields the barn used for grazing pastures. Kagome was seated comfortably between his legs, her head resting against his chest as they watched Xerxes grazing on the lush green grass. A light summer breeze blew gently, causing the branches overhead to sway, sending little splashes of light dancing across the couple. The wind also caught the grass Xerxes was knee-deep in, making it look as if he was standing in a sea of green waves.

"This is perfect," Kagome mused aloud with a little sigh.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her. "This entire summer has been," he agreed.

"I wish it didn't have to end. I'm really dreading going back to school."

"You'll be a senior and have all the privileges that go along with it."

"Yeah, but you'll be back east at your fancy college. I won't ever get to see you," Kagome said sadly.

"I'll be back all the time for competitions, holidays, and stuff," Sesshomaru tried to find something positive to tell her. "We'll talk every day."

Kagome scoffed. "Right. Until you find some gorgeous girl who also rides jumpers and _conveniently _lives in the same student housing."

"That won't happen," Sesshomaru promised, laughing softly as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's chest.

"Why wouldn't it happen?"

"Because every other woman in the world doesn't come close to you. I'd never be content with someone else. They'd never be able to cut it against my standards now that I've had you."

Kagome smiled, loving his flattering words, but wanting to hear the three he had left out. Sesshomaru nuzzled Kagome's neck.

"I'm fairly certain that I'm in love with you," he murmured against her soft skin.

It wasn't exactly what she had wanted to hear, but pretty darn close and she leaned her head back to kiss him. Their kiss was unrushed, as lazy as the summer afternoon around them, both content in taking their time. Sesshomaru drank in Kagome's little moan when his hand moved to massage her breast through her shirt. His other hand slid down her stomach and between her legs. Kagome was hesitant at first, but as Sesshomaru continued to rub his hand against her steadily, increasing the pressure, she began to relax, spreading her legs wider for him. Sesshomaru took advantage and slid his hand under the waistband of her breaches and then underwear. Kagome's back arched, her fingers dug into his leg as he slipped first one finger, then two, into her already wet snatch.

"You're so wet," Sesshomaru said, his voice heavy; his breath washing over her sensitive skin.

Kagome blushed, both embarrassed and turned on with his observation. She couldn't help but move her pelvis against his hand, wanting more, seeking her sweet release. Sesshomaru increased the pace of his fingers, pressing his palm firmly against her clit, causing Kagome's hand to cling to his leg desperately. He pushed her higher until, with a low moan, Kagome came for him. He continued to rub her clit while she rode out her orgasm, intensifying it until Kagome thought she might cry. Her chest heaving, Kagome once again tilted her head back and kissed Sesshomaru, this time with a fiercer passion behind it. She turned in Sesshomaru's arms and moved onto her knees as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, her lips seeking his once more.

"I should take Xerxes in," Sesshomaru mentioned between breaths as their kiss intensified.

Kagome flushed, realizing what she had just done, what she was about to do, out here in the open at the barn.

"Yeah," she breathed, moving away and rocking up to her feet.

Sesshomaru joined her and gripped her wrist, pulling her against him.

"But I would love to continue this later." He smirked before kissing her tenderly. "Can you come over to my house?"

"Now?" Kagome asked throatily.

"After I put Xerx away, yes."

All Kagome could do was nod causing Sesshomaru to grin.


	34. Changes

Title: Changes

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #57-Bittersweet

Word Count: 560

Rating: T

Author's Note: Chapter 34

**CHANGES**

Kagome gripped her cell phone in her hand as she debated whether or not to call Sesshomaru. She was supposed to have a jumping lesson today and not having seen or heard from Sesshomaru in the past five days, she wasn't sure if she would be using Xerxes or not. Kagome sighed and flopped down on the couch in her living room, putting off the call for a few more minutes while she got her thoughts in order. Over the past two weeks, she and Sesshomaru hadn't spent that much time together and it was beginning to worry her. At first she hadn't thought anything of it, she was busy getting ready to go back to school, shopping with Sango, and training for her last show of the summer season. While Sesshomaru was packing to move back east to attend college and preparing for a show that would qualify him for the National Youth Hunter/Jumper show, which would be his last ever as a youth. He'd be moving up to the collegiate circuit.

They hadn't been on a date once in the two weeks, not that Kagome thought they should have been; she just wanted to spend some time with Sesshomaru in the little amount they had left together. She'd hardly seen him around the barn and only spoken to him twice on the phone. Steeling her nerves, Kagome flipped open her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she reached Sesshomaru's name, then pressed 'send', gripping the necklace around her neck that he'd given her. Sesshomaru picked up on the third ring.

"Yes?" He asked, sounding a little put out.

"Hi," Kagome said with false happiness.

"Oh, hey Kagome," Sesshomaru said with a lighter tone. "I didn't know it was you. I just answered."

"Oh," Kagome replied. "Um, I have a lesson today with Jaken and I was wondering if I was going to be using Xerxes or not."

"I don't think it would be a good idea," Sesshomaru said almost before Kagome had finished her sentence. "I need him to be at his best and I'm already riding him everyday, training pretty hard."

"Alright," Kagome answered, unsure of why his response was making her upset. Xerxes was Sesshomaru's horse, it was his choice if she rode him or not.

"I'll have Rin meet you here and she'll get out Dunkin for you. He's one of the better lesson horses."

"You won't be there?" Kagome asked, already knowing the answer. He hadn't shown up for one of her lessons in the last two weeks either.

"No. I have to try and make it out to Milton's before they close."

"Oh," Kagome said, remembering when he had promised to take her to that tack shop, which was exclusively hunter. "I guess I'll see you this weekend then?"

"Maybe. Hey, sorry, but I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Alright," Kagome answered knowing full-well that he wouldn't. "Bye."

Kagome could barely make out his rushed 'bye' before the click of him disconnecting echoed in her ear. She felt almost on the verge of tears as she got up from the couch and headed up stairs to get dressed to go ride. Lately every second she saw or talked to Sesshomaru was bittersweet. She knew he was slipping away from her and she wasn't sure what she could do about it.


	35. Girl Talk

Title: Girl Talk

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #41-Forrest

Word Count: 333

Rating: T

Author's Note: Chapter 35

**GIRL TALK**

"Why did we choose the hottest day of the summer to do this again?" Sango asked, using the hand that wasn't holding a paintbrush to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"It's not so bad in the shade," Kagome said, dipping her paintbrush in the gallon of forrest green paint at her feet.

"You just had to volunteer us for painting the trail obstacles," Sango muttered sarcastically.

"It's a yearly tradition and it's fun," Kagome insisted with a grin.

"Not when it's over a hundred and twenty out."

"Wow, a hundred and twenty," Kagome laughed. "That's pretty hot."

"I know," Sango whined, fanning herself. "Speaking of hot," she began with a devious grin. "What's up with you and your hunk 'o burnin' love?"

Kagome frowned and ran her paintbrush along the length of the wooden pole she was painting. "I don't know. Nothing really."

"What?" Sango asked moving closer to Kagome.

"It's nothing, he's busy with getting ready for that Nationals qualifier."

"What's going on?"

Kagome sighed and just as she was about to launch into things, Miroku's voice cut across her.

"Ladies," he greeted. "I come bearing lemonade."

"Thanks," Kagome said happily, thankful that she had been saved. She didn't really want to tell anyone what was going on between her and Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, thanks," Sango said, taking a cup from him. "Now go away so Kags and I can have some girl talk."

"Oooo, _girl talk_," Miroku said with interest. "Maybe I can help."

"You, _are not _a girl," Sango reminded him.

"I know," Miroku laughed. "Thanks for reminding me, but I _am _a guy; and I'm betting this has to do with Sesshomaru, so I can offer up my advice. Free of charge of course."

"How thoughtful," Sango groaned.

"Alright," Kagome said, thinking that maybe having Miroku's advice might not be such a bad thing. Maybe she had made some huge mistake, like _Bad Girlfriend 101 _that she didn't know about and that's why Sesshomaru was distancing himself from her.


	36. And So It Begins

Title: And So It Begins

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #50-Pumpkin

Word Count: 474

Rating: M

Author's Note: Chapter 36

**AND SO IT BEGINS**

"Are you going to tell us, or are we going to have to torture it out of you?" Sango asked, pulling Kagome over to sit with her on one of the barrels they had yet to paint a pumpkin color.

Kagome took a deep breath and Miroku gave her a sympathetic smile. "Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

"You could say that," Kagome said miserably.

"So what's happened?" Sango prompted again.

"The last three weeks have been seriously sucky," Kagome began. "Sesshomaru's been distancing himself more and more. I haven't even seen him in over a week. He's never at the barn when I am any more. I feel like I'm bugging him when I call him. I just…I don't know."

"Wow," Sango breathed.

"That's a major switch," Miroku commented. "You two were glued at the hip before. Always going at it like rabbits whenever you were alone."

Kagome eyed Miroku, "How do you know that."

Sango gave Kagome a guilty look as she elbowed Miroku in the ribs. "Sorry Kags. Things slip out when you're dating someone, but I believe I called you cute little bunnies, not rabbits."

Kagome laughed sadly. "Thanks."

"It's probably nothing," Sango said, switching into comforting mode. "You've both been busy with getting ready for shows and school."

"And so it begins," Miroku muttered under his breath.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

"He's going back east for school right?"

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked.

Miroku sat down on the very end of the barrel next to Kagome and threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. "You know I love you like a sister. Or not exactly like a sister, 'cause I think you're hot, and that'd be really weird to think of your sister-"

"Get to the point Miroku," Sango sighed.

"But," Miroku said, glancing at Sango before locking eyes with Kagome. "I have to tell you this. He's phasing you out. This way, you'll break up with him 'cause he's being a jerk and he's free and clear for a whole college campus of new girls. You were his summer conquest."

"Shut up," Sango hissed. "Don't tell her crap like that!"

"He's right," Kagome whispered. "He got what he wanted. You told me he'd get what he wanted and leave."

Miroku frowned. "I didn't want to be right. I'm sorry."

Kagome nodded weakly and allowed Sango to take her from Miroku's arms.

"Hey, let's go get some ice cream and rent a couple movies," Sango suggested cheerfully. "It's the best recipe for feeling better. Miroku's wrong. You'll see, as soon as this crazy show is over with, you two will be back to normal and getting it on like cute little bunnies again."

Kagome smiled, hoping that Sango was right and Miroku was wrong, but feeling like it would be the opposite in the end.


	37. Shoulder to Cry On

Title: Shoulder to Cry On

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #99-Rust

Word Count: 433

Rating: M

Author's Note: Chapter 37

**SHOULDER TO CRY ON**

Kagome stood in the tack room, chewing on her bottom lip with worry as she counted and recounted the days on the calendar. It was wrong. It had to be. She'd miscounted somehow. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she repeated the same reassuring words in her mind.

"Hey Kags!" Koga yelled cheerfully from the doorway. "I haven't seen you in ages. Where's Sesshomaru been hiding you?"

Kagome turned towards him and launched herself into his arms with a loud sob. "No," she cried, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"What's wrong?" Koga gasped.

"It can't be. It has to be wrong," Kagome sobbed into his chest, soaking the front of his rust-colored shirt with tears.

"Kagome," Koga said, his voice heavy with concern. "Tell me what's wrong."

Koga attempted to pull Kagome from him so that he could look at her, but she clung to him as if she was clinging to life itself, continuing to cry.

"Here you are," Miroku said, stepping into the tack room.

Koga turned towards him, looking for help.

"What happened?" Miroku asked stepping closer.

"I don't know," Koga answered at a loss. "She just started crying."

"What did you do?" Sango hissed as she hurried into the tack room, having heard Kagome's sobs.

"I didn't _do _anything," Koga spat back. "All I did was walk in here and she turned to me and started crying hysterically."

"Shhh," Sango soothed Kagome as she worked loose her grip on Koga's shirt and pulled her into her arms. "It's okay.""No it's not," Kagome sobbed. "Sango," she pleaded.

"Okay, come on," Sango ordered, pulling Kagome with her. "Let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up and calmed down."

Sango and Kagome left the tack room and headed across the barn aisle to where the bathroom was, with Kagome still crying, taking in short gasping breaths.

"What was all that about?" Koga wondered aloud.

Miroku shook his head. "She really just started crying?"

"Yeah," Koga answered, shaking his head in confusion.

**XxX**

"Shh," Sango did her best to comfort Kagome, running a soothing hand up and down her back as she continued to cry. "Take deep breaths. It's okay."

Kagome took in one deep, shuttering breath after another until she felt a little calmer.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked after a minute, allowing Kagome to get a better grip on herself first.

"I'm late," Kagome answered simply.

"Late for what?" Sango asked.

"No," Kagome said with a sad laugh. "I'm _late_."

"Oh," Sango sucked in a breath. "Shit."

"Yeah," Kagome sobbed, tears filling her eyes once more.


	38. Distraction

Title: Distraction

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #16-Coral

Word Count: 489

Rating: M

Author's Note: Chapter 38

**DISTRACTION**

Sango gripped Kagome's shoulders and pulled her into her arms. "It'll be okay."

Kagome shook her head. "I can't-"

"How late are you?" Sango asked when Kagome couldn't finish her sentence.

"Three days."

"Well, that's not that big of a deal. Totally normal."

"Not for me," Kagome sniffled.

"You could just be late," Sango insisted. "It doesn't mean that you're…" Sango couldn't bring herself to say it.

"No," Kagome said adamantly. "I…"

"You need to calm down. I know it's hard to think right now, but you're probably just jumping ahead of yourself."

"What am I going to do?" Kagome asked miserably. "My parents are going to kill me. Sesshomaru hates me. Oh _God_," Kagome sobbed.

"Shhh." Sango hugged Kagome tightly. "I wouldn't say anything to anyone yet. You're parents love you and you know that. Sesshomaru doesn't hate you, he's just being a guy. It'll work out."

"Will you come home with me? I don't want to be alone."

"I have to work," Sango said, hating the look of disappointment that Kagome gave her. "But I swear I'll come over right after. I'll even go to the drug store and get you a pregnancy test first."

Kagome nodded and pulled away from Sango's arms to reach for some toilet paper to wipe her eyes.

"I don't want you to be alone until then though," Sango said with concern. "Maybe you should go with Koga and Miroku."

"No way."

"I know you don't want to, but you need a distraction and they're good for that. They were going to go get something to eat and see that new action flick they've been going on about."

"I'm sure they wouldn't be happy with me being there. I'm a wreck."

"Miroku loves you and Koga's _in love _with you," Sango reminded her. "They'll deal."

**XxX**

Kagome sat across the booth from Koga, with Miroku beside her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Miroku asked softly.

"I'm not really hungry," Kagome answered, her eyes staying locked on the aquarium across from them as she watched the brightly colored tropical fish swim in and out of the coral.

"Kagome," Koga began hesitantly. "I know you said that we weren't allowed to bring up what happened at the barn earlier, but I've got to know if you're okay. You're still acting strange."

"I'm fine," Kagome answered unconvincingly.

"I don't believe you. Did something happen between you and Sesshomaru?"

Miroku shot Koga a look of death and scooted closer to Kagome, expecting the tears to start all over again. It was obvious to him that her crying fit had had _everything _to do with Sesshomaru.

"Kags," Miroku said softly. "You don't have to talk about it."

"It wasn't anything Sesshomaru did," Kagome said, surprising both guys at the table. "At least not anything he's done recently."

Miroku was confused by her statement. As far as he knew, that was the exact problem; Sesshomaru didn't do anything anymore.


	39. The Test

Title: The Test

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #14-Mauve

Word Count: 343

Rating: M

Author's Note: Chapter 39

**THE TEST**

Kagome let Sango in through the front door of her house and quietly led her up stairs to her bedroom.

"How are you doing?" Sango asked as she tossed her backpack onto the floor at the foot of Kagome's bed.

"Alright," Kagome lied, sitting down heavily on her bed.

"How was dinner with the boys?"

"Alright," she repeated.

"Well," Sango said hesitantly. "I got your test."

Kagome looked up as Sango opened her backpack and pulled out a mauve-colored box and handed it to her.

"The pharmacist kept giving me weird looks. He had to be about seventy," Sango laughed, trying to get Kagome to do the same.

Kagome stared at the box in her hands for a long time before she stood and made her way across her room towards her bathroom, closing the door behind her. She reappeared a minute later, empty handed, and returned to her spot on the bed.

"It says to wait," she supplied.

Sango nodded and they waited in silence. After a few minutes Kagome glanced at the bathroom and then to Sango.

"I can't," she said, tears shining in her eyes. "Can you…?"

"Yeah," Sango said with a nod and headed towards the bathroom.

She came out with the test in one hand and the paper with the directions from the box in the other. After a second she looked up with a broad smile.

"It's negative," she said excitedly.

"It is?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. There weren't words to convey what amazing news this was to her. She'd been so scared, so worried, and now, she knew, it was for nothing.

"What about a false negative?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"If you're really worried, we can go to the clinic and they can draw blood, but I think you should just wait a little longer."

Kagome nodded. Sango was right, she should wait. And that was what she was going to do; take _this _negative and trust that it was right. It had to be right.


End file.
